What the?
by ZammieFan
Summary: A little continuation from GG4. What happens when Cammie is gone? when she comes back? if she comes back? will Zach do anything? Everything for her? even steal her innocence? Will they accept her back?Even if she gets... Rated T just in case. OOC
1. Chapter 1

Cammie POV:

After leaving the Gallagher Academy, I went completely off the grid.

I needed to find answers. I needed to know why the Circle was after me. I needed to know what happened to my father.

While I was in New York, I spotted some CIA agents, who were most likely looking for me.

I also saw my roommates there. They were also looking for me, but I couldn't be found.

Not yet at least.

Being the Chameleon, I blended into crowds and went unnoticed by the agents and by my best friends.

After weaving my way through the groups of people, I thought I had made it out of there, without being noticed, but I was wrong.

I glanced at a window and noticed that a boy who looked around my age or possibly a bit older had been following me.

Panic arose in me, but I didn't dare to show my worry.

I continued to make my way through the crowd, and eventually lost him.

I made my way back to the alley where I had stored some of my belongings.

Everything was there, untouched.

I grabbed my backpack, and slipped back into the crowds, and then boarded a bus.

I took it until I was in a sketchy neighborhood.

Once I was there, I broke into a car, and drove off.

I drove for most of the night, only stopping to put some gas in the car, bathroom breaks, and to get some food.

Once I had reached North Carolina, seven hours later, I decided to get some actual sleep.

Carelessness lead to death in a spy's life. I couldn't afford to be sloppy, so I needed to sleep at least a few hours.

I checked into a sketchy motel, and made sure that no one would ever suspect this place.

I avoided the cameras in the lobby, and with a fake I.D. I checked in.

I decided to get back into the car and drive it somewhat far away from the motel, that way if someone did find it, they wouldn't trace it back to the motel.

Once I left it, being sure to wipe down any and all traces of myself, I walked back to the motel.

I showered and got ready for bed.

Light was pouring inside, but I still fell asleep.

I woke up a few hours later.

I decided to dye my hair, to further avoid detection.

After darkening my hair, I cleaned up.

I made sure that they could never trace beck the room to me.

I went to the front desk, and checked out.

I walked down the road for a little while, until I saw a car.

Checking my surroundings, and noticing that no one was looking, I slipped inside and drove off.

I continued to drive towards Florida.

This time, I was only able to drive for a few hours, until exhaustion hit me.

The lack of sleep was getting to me.

I decided that I should sleep a full night.

I left the car in some alley that had no cameras.

I was making my way toward a motel, when I noticed a park across the street.

I decided to walk through it. I couldn't help but notice all the happy families.

There were fathers and daughters playing together.

As I remembered my own father, I felt a tight pain in my chest.

Just as I was about to turn, a man bumped into me.

"Sorry" he muttered.

I kept walking.

I made my way toward the motel and checked in.

I got my room key, but instead of going directly to my room, I went to a liquor store across the street.

I bought some cereal, fruit, and a small carton of milk.

With my purchases in my hand, I made my way back to the motel and into my room.

I ate my cereal and my banana. Then I jumped into the shower.

As I was changing into my pajamas, I reached into Zach's jacket, the jacket I had been wearing earlier.

Until then, I hadn't noticed the small piece of paper in it.

_I know who you are. Don't even think about running away. I need to talk to you._

Panic filled me as I realized I had been compromised.

I knew I couldn't stay any longer, I had to move on.

As I was putting on my regular clothes, I decided I would check out and continue on, I needed to put as much space as I could between me and this person.

I stood a moment longer in the bathroom.

Something seemed off.

It was too quiet.

I stepped out of the bathroom, ready to attack.

As I looked around the room, nothing seemed off.

But nothing is as it seems.

I stepped out, and took a few cautious steps forward.

I set my clothes down on the bed, and as I turned around, I saw someone who I thought I wouldn't see in a long time.

A/N: Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Cammie POV:

_I set my clothes down on the bed, and as I turned around, I saw someone who I thought I wouldn't see in a long time._

Zach.

Zach was here.

He was here and I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

His face was emotionless and his eyes unreadable.

He was still a mystery to me.

The silence was thick, it sounded even louder in my ears.

He finally broke it, "Cammie.." it sounded strained.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't.

I braced myself for the worst. For the yelling.

He tried again, when he didn't get a response from me.

"Cammie, why did you leave me?"

I felt a few tears prick my eyes.

More silence.

I finally found my voice again, but I couldn't look at him as I gave him my reason.

"I couldn't take you with me. Not when everyone around me is getting hurt. I am dangerous, I can't risk your life. I don't want to see anyone else get hurt because of me."

By now my tears were flowing freely, as I remembered how everyone around me was getting hurt.

Zach stepped closer, hesitated, then took the remaining step to engulf me in a hug.

He stroked my hair as he spoke, "Gallagher Girl, we could keep each other safe. We could find the answers you need. I thought you could trust me. I thought that you of all people wouldn't leave me."

My tears grew in number as he continued to speak.

"I do trust you. I wouldn't have left if I didn't think that it was the best option. I would never know how to live with myself if you or anyone else got hurt. After what happened in the Tombs, I couldn't bear the thought of losing anyone of you."

Zach tilted my face then, holding it gently between his fingers. He pressed his lips against mine.

I kissed him back, and soon enough, he licked my bottom lip, asking for permission.

Our tongues fought for dominance, and his hands, which were on my waist, traveled upward.

His hands left a hot trail where they touched.

Our kisses became hungrier, rougher, and sloppier.

My hands were tangled in his hair, and his were playing with the hem of my shirt while keeping me against him.

We had to break apart for air, but when we did, his lips traveled down. He kissed my chin, and all the way down to my collarbone.

I pulled my hands away from his hair and moved them to his shirt.

I could feel his muscles, his toned chest beneath my fingers.

His mouth went back on mine, and I saw his eyes. They were clouded over with lust and I knew mine would be too.

I didn't care anymore. It had been a long time since I had seen Zach, and I wanted to make up for it.

I started to lift his shirt when he pulled it over his head. My shirt followed his.

Our chest were now touching, but it wasn't enough. I needed Zach to touch me.

My hands trailed down to his zipper, but before I could do anything, he grabbed my wrists.

"No. I'm sorry Cam, but I can't do this to you."

I grabbed his head and brought him down for another kiss.

"It's okay, I want this."

He stepped away from me, "I can't take advantage of the situation. Trust me, I want you. More than anything, but I can't, not yet."

"You're not taking advantage of the situation. There is no situation."

"No, Cammie. Not today."

"Why not?"

"Because, Cammie, I love you, and I want this to be special, worthy of you."

He loved me? I always knew that I wasn't simply attracted to him, there was always something more.

"I love you too."

He smiled and then kissed me again, but it wasn't a long kiss, it was short and sweet.

I started to reach over for my shirt, which was now lying on the floor, when Zach said "I think I like this look better on you" I blushed a deep red. We then cuddled on the on the bed. We talked about everything.

My mom had been heartbroken, had sent search teams all over the world to find me, but to no avail.

"When are you coming back?"

"Soon, I need my answers."

"Well then you better get a goodnight's sleep, because tomorrow we are going to look for your answers." His hand was entwined with mine as he said this. A smile on his face, content knowing that I couldn't leave anymore. That he would always be with me. He kissed our hands. He kissed me goodnight, I lay on top of his bare chest. "I love you" was the last thing I heard before sleep overtook me. That was the best night's sleep I had in a long time.

* * *

When I woke up the next day, Zach was still asleep.

I carefully got out of his embrace and tip toed to the bathroom.

I knew that I shouldn't leave Zach, but I couldn't risk losing him.

If anything were to happen to him, because he followed me, I would never forgive myself.

I got out of the bathroom and saw Zach still sleeping on the bed.

I packed up all my things and started to make my way to the door.

Before I could reach it, his voice stopped me.

"Cam, you better not be leaving me again."

I turned around, expecting to see him on the bed, but he was now behind me.

"I-"

"Dammit Cammie! You were leaving weren't you! I thought that after last night, you wouldn't have done it. I thought you would realize how much we need each other. You can't go out there alone! You need backup!"

"Zach! I already told you! I refuse to be the reason for why another person I love gets hurt! I need to do this, so that no one else gets hurt."

"Then let me do this for myself! Let me help you for my sanity, so I can make sure that you're safe."

"Zach-"

"No, I'm coming with you. End of discussion."

I glared at him, but he kept staring back at me.

"Fine."

"Good. Now where do we begin?"

"We're going to need a different car, first of all. Then, we go to Florida."

A/N: Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 6

Cammie POV:

_"We're going to need a different car, first of all. Then, we go to Florida."_

We sped down the beautiful, summer day. Singing along to any song that played on the radio. He held my hand the whole way. We soon stopped at pretty abandoned gas station, where Zach filled up the tank, and I got snacks. I spotted all the cameras and made sure that I wasn't in their line of vision. As I was getting chips, soft drinks, water,and all the other necessary stuff, a voice surprised me.

"Cammie, is that you?" a familiar voice spoke. Crap! How did he find me?

When I turned around, I was face to face with Josh.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" I lied smoothly, trying to make him believe me.

"Cammie, it's me, Josh."

"I don't know anyone by that name."

"No, Cammie, I know it's you! Don't try to deny it!" His voice was pleading, trying to make me remember.

"I'm sorry, but it was nice meeting you, I guess"

I quickly paid and left. Zach had seen everything from where he had to get out and fast. We couldn't risk being recognized by anyone, not even a civilian like Josh. After all the Circle of Cavan had its members everywhere.

"You ok, Gallagher Girl?"

"Yeah Zach, I'm ok. After all, I have you don't I? Who needs Jimmy"

Zach fully faced me then. He had a huge smile across his face.

"I always knew I would win." He pecked me softly on the cheek and then we went off on the road again.

We drove for many more hours, until night came and we had to find a place to stay and steal another car for tomorrow, after all we couldn't risk being or using anything for too long. We pulled up into an abandoned looking place to leave the car. Then we walked to the nearest hotel.

As soon as we got there the receptionist immediately thought what any person would think. That we were two regular, hormone-controlled teenagers. That we would only stay for sex. Of course being the spies that we are, we played along , I being the slutty girl. And Zach, well, the player. Since we still had our suitcases, we changed into our clothes. Luckily I had a very miniskirt, and a tanktop. She seemed reluctant, at first.

But as the saying goes "money talks". We got a room for the both of us. As we left to go to our room, the lady looked at us in disgust. Zach, being the good spy he is, bought some condoms, obviously just for our cover, he obviously made it clear to me the other night, that he wasn't ready. I decided to have some fun with our "cover" and suddenly pull Zach's face toward mine, and heavily make out with him. He obviously didn't protest. The receptionist made a gagging sound, disgusted by our actions.

When we got to our hotel room, we started to get ready for bed, and Zach broke the silence.

"So, Gallagher Girl, what was that kiss downstairs?" He asked with a smirk on his face. He obviously knew why, but I wasnt going to let him win.

"Don't let it get to your head,Zach, it was all for the cover. After all, we are spies. That's what we do." His face fell for a moment, but quickly regained composure.

"Really? So it didn't have anything to do with the condoms I bought? Or the fact that you can't resist me?"

"Nope. It was the cover" I lied.

"Well that's too bad, because I'm going to kiss you now"

He kissed me, slow, and deep. My arms went around his neck, my hands tangling in his hair. His hands cupped my face, then they slowly moved to my waist. We pulled away for air. "Ok, I was lying"

"Thought so."

"On second thought, I wasn't lying."

"Too bad, you already admitted it."

"I love you Zach."

"I love you Cam."

Again he had only kissed me goodnight, and held me throughout the night. Thank goodness he had slept shirtless. At least he didn't deny me that privilege, I mean I don't think I can get enough of him.

We awoke early. Again, we had to cling to our cover.

"Wow, Jason, you were so good last night! I can't wait for our next time. I swear you were so great, I just wanted more!"

"Well Kaity, you were amazing. It's only great when both of us put in effort, and you definitely did!" I giggled at his comment.

The receptionist looked worried at taking our keys. Horror covered her face. I think she wanted to disinfect or burn the room all together now. Oh well, she'll never know the truth.

We ate breakfast at the hotel, playing up our roles. Then we got a car, and went on our way.

After a few more hours of driving, we finally reached Florida.

Zach knew where we were headed to, so he lead the way. We had to leave the car in an alley and walk by foot to the base. When we got there, something seemed out of place. I mean, if I was in a secret organization like this, I would have a lot of security.

People guarding it, lasers, no trespassing signs, guard dogs etc etc. But it was completely empty. Zach noticed this too. He seemed more worried, and I can imagine it, after being raised by the leader of the organization, you would think he knew all about it. We crept our way in. Making sure no alarms were activated, but there were none. No signs of gaurds either. What if it was a trap?

Finally we saw something. It was a guard, _f__inally,_ I thought. So there was still something to look for. Something of value. I mean they really couldn't have left it completely abandoned, would they?

Zach crept up and immediately took him out. What we didn't account for were five more COC guards. My training kicked in and I immediately roundhouse kicked him. As he went down, I slapped a napotine patch on him. His buddy began to attack me and landed a punch on my face, Zach had one guy. He was then attacked by another guard. I quickly finished off the man I was fighting and went to help Zach. Then one of the guards pulls a gun to Zach's face.

"Let go of my partner, boy" Zach let go. "Little girl, dont even fight him. If you do, then your little boyfriend gets it"

The guard now had me in a chokehold. Zach and I met eyes. On the count of three we would flip ourselves and get untangled.

1...2...3! we quickly attacked, but not before a shot rang.. We finished off the guards..

Blood drained from my face... I felt weak.. Pain had shot through me..as I finally took notice of what had happened.

A/N: Don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 8

CH 8.

A/N: Sorry guys for not updating sooner! Ok so I have started to get comments, again, on making the chapters longer. I will tell you the reason why I don't. So I have very limited time. See one of my family members has recently been diagnosed with cancer. She had gone through the treatment, but it came back and a lot worse. So between supporting my family, school, assignments, projects, cleaning the house, cooking (yeah I know!), going to church, making my bible studies, teaching youth, and all these other things, I barely have time to eat and sleep. My dad works all day, and my mom is usually at the hospital, taking care of my relative, but shes also weak. So the only way I can update, and continue this story is if I have short chapters. So I'm sorry if you are dissapointed for the short chapters, but thats all I can do with my time. And I just want to say Thank YOU! to everyone who has commented and subscribed! Seriously, during this time, all of your comments saying "good job" and "I like it!" have seriously made me feel a little happy with everything going on. So thanks, and heres the next chapter!

Cammie POV:

_Then I noticed, my life was draining from me... I felt weak.. Pain had shot through me..as I finally took notice of what happened..._

I looked over to Zach, who was in pain. His eyes had pain in them. Pleading for help. Then I took notice of where his hand was at. He was clutching his abdomen. His shirt was now soaked in blood, yet he carried out his job. He ignored it, working through the pain.

"Zach what happened?" "Im allright Cammie, I just got hurt by the bullet."

"You got shot? I thought it missed" "No it hit me but I'm ok, after we're done we'll go get help, just look for the papers, any signs"

Zach.."

We worked, just gathering the papers we needed. Finally Zach couldnt take it anymore.

"Cammie..." his voice was now worried. We hiked back to the car. Well Zach was leaning on me, then I strapped him into the passengers seat. I quickly drove to the nearest hospital, after all seeing the love of your life start to fade away, is painful.

"Zach hold on! Well be there soon, just dont leave me!" "Cammie I will never leave you!"

we finally got to the hospital, the nurses seemed alarmed. I mean I would be a bit shocked too, but still you think they'd be use to strange cases.

"Help! My boyfriend got shot!" Nurses came with the gurney and took Zach away. I followed them, until a nurse had spoken up.

"I'm sorry miss, but you cant come in, see your boyfriend is severly injured and hes going to go into surgery to remove his bullet." "But.. I have to be with him!"

"Im sorry but this is a closed area." "Cammie.. go, Im going to be ok. Dont worry, I still have you as my reason to fight."

"Zach no!" I had ran to him, where he cupped my face. he kissed me lightly, trying to assure both of us. "Please Gallagher Girl.." "

Fine" we kissed one more time, before he headed off.

~hours later~

I was pacing back and forth in the waiting room, every five minutes I'd ask how Zach was, only to be met with the same answer.

"Hes still in surgery. Please take a seat."

Finally a nurse came to me. "Miss your boyfriend is out of surgery. Hes sleeping in his room, if you would like to see him. please do not cause him any pain, as he is still very delicate."'

I ran down the hallway until I got to his room.

I quietly opened the door, and saw something that still pains me today. Zach was all bandaged up, hooked up to machines. He looked so vulnerable. Never had I seen him in this tage, so weak. He was sleeping, his chest rising and falling slowly. I came to his side,and began to hold his hand, caress his face.

_how could I have let this happen?_ why was I so stupid? Zach got hurt because of me.. but I couldnt leave. No, that would be worse in this situation, he could die. I would rather stay with him, at least until he got better. Then, I could go on my own, but he still would follow me. I have to be strong for him, for us.

~The next morning~

I had finally woken up, after a very long night. I stayed up watching Zach sleep, making sure nothing went wrong. Finally Zach had woken up, around noon. His voice was groggy, and tired.

"Gallagher Girl, where are we?" "Were at the hospital. Zach are you ok? do you need anything? are you in any pain?"

"Did you stay here with me all this time?" I nodded. "Cammie, go to sleep, you look tired. go eat, Im ok"

"No Zach, Im not leaving you! Im going to be here until you get fully recovered." his eyes were glistening, until I saw that one tear rolled down his cheek. I quickly got up and wiped it away. "I love you Cammie"

"I love you Zach, forever and always"

So I fed Zach, and helped him in everything he needed. After about a week,Zach was released. He was glad to have finally got out of there.

A/N: well hope you guys liked it! dont forget to review and subcribe!


	5. Chapter 9

CH 9?

A/N:Well hope you have enjoyed everything, and well heres the next chapter!

Cammie POV:

_He was glad to have finally got out of there._

As soon as Zach got released we went to look for a place to stay. Since Zach was doing better, but not fully healed, we decided to stay in Florida for a month. Just until he was able to fight. Since hotels get pretty pricey, we decided to get an apartment. We had told the owner,that we were only there for a month, but had enough money to pay. So he let us stay.

A week has passed since the incident and now Zach's on his way to recovery. I was learning a bit on cooking, now I was able to make spaghetti, eggs, and pancakes. So we relied on my food, and take out. we shared the bed, and room.

Still, he would only kiss me goodnight. But now I understood, due to the circumstances.

We finally got around to looking at the files.

My dad and Solomon were in the COC. But as triple agents, of course. They had been captured, Solomon got out, but my dad wasnt so lucky.

He got tortured for months, but he never gave away information. Eventually they got tired of him, now they were after me.

So my dad was dead. He was killed by the COC, but not by Zach's mom. I was actually relieved that his mom didnt cause the death of my father, that she hadnt ended his life.

When Zach knew of this, he comforted me. But what information? Was it his journals? on what they did? I still didnt understand. What was so important that they were chasing me down for?that they had killed my father for?

Well I had found an answer but I still needed this one.

~Weeks later~

Zach was now much better. He was walking around and able to fight. But we didnt know where to go next. We decided to stay for maybe another week.

We were now getting ready to go to sleep. It had been a long day, figuring out what to do.

As always Zach had wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me. But I started to deepen it. I wrapped my legs around his waist. My hands going to his hair, pulling his face closer to mine. Our bodies squished up. We broke off for air, but I continued kissing him, down to his collarbone.

"Gallagher Girl... what are you doing?"

"Zach, the night you got shot, I was so worried, I thought you could've died, left me alone. Zach, I was scared. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Don't worry Gallagher Girl I'm not going anywhere. And you didn't have to be worried, I'll always be there for you no matter what."

With that I kissed him. Again it started to become deeper. More sensual, and I knew that now he wouldn't stop. We wanted each other badly, and after what we had experienced, it was more desirable. He began to kiss my neck, leaving a hot trail where his lips touched. His hold on my waist became firmer, and I pushed myself closer to him. My hands began to trail on his bare chest. Just wanting more of him, and happy that I was getting it.

Then I felt a hard bump between my hips. It began to get bigger and harder by the second. I wasn't going to let him get away easily this time, I wanted him. He started to try to get away, but I just pulled him down harder on me, keeping his face glued to mine.

"Cammie... I know you want to... and I do too... but at least let us be protected. I don't want to get you pregnant."

i was relieved when I heard this. I thought he would reject me again, but he didn't. With that I let him get up, but not without me.

I just jumped on him, and he wrapped his arms around my back, my hands around his neck. We continued making out, until we got to the bathroom, where he luckily had the condoms.

I was too busy kissing his neck, face, lips that I didnt notice him put it on. But then he was carrying me back to the bed,where he laid me gently. He quickly began to take off my shirt, exposing my stomach. Then he began kissing my stomach, then my bra became unhooked and soon fell to the floor. he began kissing my breasts while, I enjoyed every moment of it. My hands made their way to his pants, and started to undo them.

Zach started to undo my pants and took them off as well. Then I flipped us, so I was on top, but only lasted about a minute, for Zach to flip us back. His kisses became rougher, sloppier, just trailing on my body. Wanting to feel everypart of me. I did the same to him. as my hands went lower and lower, I got to feel the bump myself. I began to giggle a bit.

Then I noticed my underwear had come off, and felt something hard come inside of me.

My legs wrapped around his waist, my hands grabbed at the sheets, moans, groans escaping both our mouths. He thrusted harder and harder, satisfying both of us. I could hear the bed squeak, due to Zach's rhytmic way. then I felt his lips reconnect with mine, him withdrawing himself from my insides. My arms once again wrapped around his neck, our bodies were one. Forever would he be a part of me, and I be a part of him. After all, we had given the most special part of ourselves to eachother. Then we had a cooling down session.

Finally we fell asleep, my hand on his bare chest, just rubbing against his naked body. Zach's arms wrapped around my naked body, kissing any part he saw. All I could think, was just how perfect it was. That was thee best night of my life.

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Dont forget to review and suscribe!


	6. Chapter 10

CH 10

A/N: Well guys I hope you guys have been enjoying it so far. It's not over yet! Still soo much in plan for this story. Just wanted to do a shout out to Zammie17! For always reviewing! Lindsey311 for your reviews, and your funny comment! and to cookie-pocky-strawberry-love for always reviewing! Thank you guys, and to all the others who faithfully read, review, and subcribe!

Cammie POV:

_our bodies were one. Forever would he be a part of me, and I be a part of him. After all, we had given the most special part of ourselves to eachother. Finally we fell asleep, my hand on his bare chest, just rubbing against his naked body. Zach's arms wrapped around my naked body, kissing any part he saw. All I could think, was just how perfect it was. That was the best night of my life._

When I woke up Zach was still asleep. I was still sprawled across his chest, his hands in my hair. I thought back to last night, and how beautiful it was. Zach had been so careful, yet so rough. We seemed to move in perfect harmony, as if we really belonged together. Soulmates.

After about ten minutes,Zach woke up.

"mmm morning Gallagher Girl. you were amazing"

I giggled but replied "Morning Blackthorne Boy, and you were too"

I was about to get off his chest, when he pulled me back down, snuggling into me. "I am comfortable," so we stayed like that, for a while, until our stomachs growled.

"Well i guess it's time to get up..." I was hugging the sheets close to me, waiting for Zach to get up. He never did.

"You don't have to hide from me, Cammie, I saw it all last night anyway, and you have nothing to be ashamed of, you have a beautiful body." he said while kissing my shoulders, neck, collarbone.

I just reached over for one of his shirts, and some shorts. I quickly put them on, and gathered some of my own clothes.

"I'm going to take a shower, before breakfast"

"Ok then"

I walked to the bathroom, but I saw Zach staring at me, with amusement. I ignored him, and went into the bathroom.

I began to undress, and turned the water to hot. Then I felt a presence behind me.

"I thought you would've asked me to join you" Zach said with mock hurt in his eyes.

"Do you want to join me?" I asked hoping he would say yes. "Well, I don't know, you don't seem too eager"

with that, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and began to kiss him deeply. then I broke off and asked "Please Zachy, can you join me?"

He began to undress, while kissing me, then he lifted me into the shower.

The steam from the hot water, tickled my face. We eventually did break apart, after all we did have to take a shower.

Finally after about an hour, we got out of the shower. I had dressed into a nice blue summer dress. Zach was in a pair of shorts, and a really form fitting shirt.

Zach began to fix up breakfast. Which smelled really good,he had made scrambled eggs, bacon, and some pancakes. We finished eating.

What would we do now? I had found my long-awaited answer. We didn't really want to stay that long... but if meant Zach and I living together like this, then I was ok with it. But since that one answer was answered, one more came to mind.. Why did they want me, for what secret?

Zach and I had discussed this. I came to the conclusion that, unless I was trapped by the COC, I could never know and Zach had automatically refused to let me anywhere near danger. So we were debating staying, or going back to Gallagher before the summer ended.

I wanted to stay for maybe two more weeks, then head back to whatever was facing me at home. After all, this would be the only time Zach and I could be together so freely, so well... to have sex, pretty much. And I wanted to enjoy that as much possible!

A/N: Well what do you guys think? Will they leave to Gallagher? Or will they get caught before the two weeks end? Will Cammie be reacceptted? or shunned?

Dont forget to review and subscribe! thank you to all those who already have!


	7. Chapter 11

CH 11

A/N: Well guys thanks for all the reviews, and subscriptions! And also all of your predictions. I am very pleased with the amount of attention What The? is getting. And that is all thanks to you! Well here's the next chapter!

Cammie POV:

_I wanted to stay for maybe two more weeks, then head back to whatever was facing me at home. After all, this would be the only time Zach and I could be together so freely, so well... to have sex, pretty much. And I wanted to enjoy that as much possible!_

1 and a half weeks later.

So far Zach and I have argued a lot. Mostly about what we will do next. It usually ends up in both of us getting mad, but then asking for forgiveness, and ends up in make-up sex, which let me tell you is amazing. So I am usually in favor of us arguing. Yeah, my favorite part was the end of the whole thing. I think we should go and enjoy our last few days and then head back to Gallagher. My last question would remained unanswered, for the time being, unless I got captured, which we do not plan on. But Zach wanted us to go straight to Gallagher. Just to make sure I was safe.

Today was no different from the others. We woke up, after last night's sex, oops I mean, make-up session, and began eating.

By the end of the afternoon, he had started to argue.

"Cammie, I want you to be safe! Let's go back to Gallagher!" Zach yelled.

"No! Let's go to California, or New York! Somewhere! Then back to Gallagher!" I yelled just as loud.

"You know what?" "What?"

"I'm not making love to you until you come to your senses! That we should go back to Gallagher!"

Now I was shocked, mad, angry. How could he pull that card on me? He knew that was my weak spot!

"No! Zach please!"

"I'm sorry Cammie, but keeping you safe is more important than making love to you."

I pulled out my best puppy dog eyes on him, but he seemed unaffected. "Can we compromise please?" I said in my most pleading voice. "I mean once we get to Gallagher, they'll up their security so high on me, that we will NEVER have time together. Someone will always be there! We can never be alone together or sleep together like we do now."

"That's what you are worried about? That we won't have time to have sex? Not even about your own safety, but for me to be inside of you?"

"Well after our first time,I wanted more, but only from you.I mean I do miss my mom and friends, but you are now a special part of me, That I need you, more than you think." I said this while tears started to cloud my eyes. Zach gently held my face and made me face him.

"Don't worry,we will have time to ourselves. We can sneak into a secret passage way at night or something, I'm sure you'll figure something out." And with those comforting words, he kissed me.

So we had decided, we would stay this night,and tomorrow afternoon we would head back to Gallagher. I guess it was pretty good, since we had to buy more condoms. We had already gone through two boxes! Yeah I know! Well, we are hormonal teenagers!

So we would begin packing up today, steal a car tomorrow, load it up, and be on our way to Gallagher. Oh and the most important thing: Get more condoms! yeah I know I am a bit obsessive, but come on! It's Zachary- Freaking-Goode! And boy was he Goode!

A/N: Well here it is! I hope you guys enjoy! And I know I make Cammie a bit crazy, but it kinda makes me laugh. So let's see if they make it back safely. And if they will be greeted with open arms, or will they be caught doing something else? Haha well, until next time I update! Don't forget to review and subscribe!


	8. Chapter 12

CH 12

A/N: Well guys thanks for all the reviews, and subscriptions! And also all of your predictions. I am very pleased with the amount of attention What The? is getting. And that is all thanks to you! Well here's the next chapter!

Cammie POV:

_Oh and the most important thing: Get more condoms! yeah I know I am a bit obsessive, but come on! It's Zachary- Freaking-Goode! And boy was he Goode!_

Last night was amazing. Well it was our last night together, that we had privacy. Nobody could judge us or catch us. But of course that would most likely change by today, when we arrive back at Gallagher. We had to enjoy our last few hours before we would have to do everything in secret. We had stolen a car, bright and early, and were now loading up the car. We had put luggage in the trunk, and driving back to Virginia. We planned to get there very late at night, since the drive is long. We had stopped to get snacks, but luckily did not run into Josh or anyone else. Finally, we were in Roseville.

Zach's POV:

Today was "moving day". Cammie had finally agreed to go back to Gallagher, after I had threatened her with no sex. I knew that it was her new weakness, so I used it against her. I loved her, with everything I had, so I had to keep her safe.. No matter what. Obviously taking that bullet was proof, so was making love to her. That really showed it. We loved each other, that much was evident.

For some odd reason she had become extremely, well, horny. We always did it, but she could not seem to get enough of me. I wasn't complaining, trust me, Cammie is amazing! But it worried me a bit. But then again who could resist me? After all, I am Goode.

But back to the matter at hand... What if she was pregnant? I mean aren't pregnant women always horny? Oh crap, if I got her pregnant, then I am a dead man. I know her mom, and aunt Abby would not even think twice about killing me. But I had to tell her that I would support her. Even if she was pregnant. It is my child, in the end.

I love my Gallagher Girl, and my if she was pregnant. I would not let her get rid of it, ever. I would not let danger ever touch them. That is a promise.

So we packed up and and were on our way. We would be coming really late, just because of the time and everything. I really was hoping that the COC would not show up. I had to get us back safely. Or that would mean double the killing for me.

Finally, we arrived. We had left the car a couple of miles back, and walked the rest of the way. Soon Cammie found a secret passage way, and we were crawling our way in.

We hid in a secret passage way, making sure no alarms were tripped. Then we peered in, making sure the hall was empty. Before we stepped outside, I had to kiss my Gallagher Girl.

I pulled her in, for a long, and deep passionate kiss. Just as her hands started to tangle in my hair, a scream broke us apart.

A/N: Well here it is! Hope you guys enjoyed! Don't forget to review and subscribe. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 13

Ch 13?

A/N: Well i have read all of your reviews, and am pleased with the amount of attention it got. I also appreciated the way you did explain why you did't agree with stuff. One of the most inspiring ones to me, that did stick out was from **How I make Lemonade, **thank you, it made me laugh and realize that I should continue. Thank you also to all the others who commented, and asked for me to continue, I had no idea you guys liked it this much! So without further ado, heres the next chapter!

Cammie's POV:

_"A scream broke us apart"_

Zach had pulled me in for a kiss. I guess it had sunk into bot of us that , we were finally back. Back to what we had left from, where we had to be different in front of others. Since we left, Zach and I had changed, we were no longer shy to show our love, but would they be ok with it? I turned my attention back to what mattered, Zach. Just as my hands started to tangle in his hair, and his arms slip around my waist A scream broke us apart.

"OH MY GOSH!" Liz's little southern voice, was no longer there, but replaced by a loud, southern voice. "CAMMIE!" At the sound of my name, and possibly her screaming, two other Gallagher Girls emerged form the wall. Macey, and Bex.

The look in their eyes, told me everything. Hurt, anger, sadness, and finally joy. They stood there frozen, just staring at me.

"Hey guys" I spoke with a small voice, afraid of being shunned.

"Is that really you Cammie?" Macey's voice spoke up. Doubt seemed to leak from her voice, as if this really was a dream.

"Yeah" At this reassurace, I guess Liz couldn't take it anymore, and ran towards me.

"Cammie! You are back! Are you ok? Why did you leave?" I just smiled, I finally got to hug one of my best friends.

I could see Zach just standing there, awkwardly to the side, happy that I was reunited with my friends.

Then Macey came forward, and finally Bex. We hugged in the little secret passage way. It seemed as if time had stopped there, waiting for the best friends, to have a happy moment. But as all things must go away, we were soon interrupted.

" I heard the noise from over here, " My mom's voice spoke from the dark hallway. Then her figure rose from the wall, and she stared at us.

Her eyes were the same as my friends, but quickly, masked them. "Cammie, is that you?"

"Hi mom, I missed you" tears were forming in my eyes, as I had finally got to see my mom. Her eyes were all red, and puffy, swollen. She had been crying, as Zach had told me.

"Go to sleep, all of you, Zachary, you can stay in your old dorm. Cameron, you as well as Zachary, will meet me in my office tomorrow morning. Goodnight" And with that she had left. Not even a "I miss you" or anything, but I was sure it would eventually come.

Bex had still not said a word, but finally spoke up "We should go to bed guys" Zach and I followed, silently, and soon arrived at my old dorm. With one last kiss, he departed, "Goodnight Gallagher Girl, I love you"

"Goodnight Zachy, I love you too"

The girls just stared in shock, amusement. I knew they would bombard me with questions about this in the morning.

"Cam, what was that?" Macey asked. Or maybe it would even start now.

"I'll tell you guys, in the morning, I'm tired."

"Fine, but you will tell us eventually."

We soon exchanged our goodnights, and fell asleep. Tomorrow would hold a lot for me, and Zach. School would start in about a week, so we had enough time to tell everything.

A/N: Well there you go! I know it is short, but I am writing this before going to school, so I have less time. Just wanted to do a quick update, also because I am getting sick ,and it is pouring where I live. So I hope you enjoyed, and keep reading! Thanks Guys!


	10. Chapter 14

Ch 14?

A/N: Well I'm once agian writing this before going to school, so this is super short. Well enjoy!

Cammie's POV:

_We soon exchanged our goodnights, and fell asleep. Tomorrow would hold a lot for me, and Zach. School would start in about a week, so we had enough time to tell everything._

Since I was a spy, my internal clock told mewhat timeit was. Sadly, I was used to waking up at whatever time I wanted to, so I was not ready for a loud morning.

"Cammie! Wake up!" Bex's loud voice yelled. "Urgh"was all I said. I really didn't want to wake up, not yet. Plus the only way I ever woke up, was when Zach kissed me, otherwise, it was near impossible.

Then I jolted awake, as I felt my stomach churn, and a bucket of ice cold water fell on me.

"I told you to wake up! We have a lot-"

I soon stopped paying attention to what she was saying, and ran for the bathroom. I went straight to the toilet. I puked my guts out for about 10 mins when it finally calmed down. Then I brushed my teeth, and rinsed with mouthwash.

"Cammie are you ok?" Liz asked with worried eyes. "Yeah I am ok, it was probably that place Zach and I went to eat at last night. It was a bit gross looking"

They seemed worried, but ity soon faded as they remembered their reason for waking me up.

"Ok so now we have to get you ready for today! Here I already picked out your outfit, and we'll do your makeup!" Macey was happy to have her life size doll back.

What else could I do but submit myself? After all I had missed this a bit. She had picked out a nice navy blue booty shorts, but enough to cover up, a cream colored shirt, and a striped cardigan. With gladiators. It was pretty cute. Then she pulled me into a chair and started to do my makeup.

They were all ready, so we headed down to breakfast. It was only the girls ,the staff, Zach, and I. Zach soon came up to me, and wrapped his arm around my waist, and kissed me.

"Are you ok Gallagher Girl? I heard you threw up." Zach seemed concerned, as if he knew why it happened.

"Yeah I'm ok now, it was probably from that place we ate at last night." His worry didn't seem to fade away, but was masked.

We ate, in mostly silence. I would explain everything that happened while we were gone, to them later.

We soon finished up, and Zach grabbed my hand as we left for my mom's office.

We knocked, and the door sooned opened. My mom just said "Sit"

"Ok I want to know everything that happened."

"Well, umm I'm guessing you found my journal?" I asked.

"Yes"

"Then you know why I had to go. Mom I had to find answers, if dad was still alive. Why they were after me. During the first weeks I noticed people trailing me, but I lost them. I didn't take anyone because, I didn't want anybody to get hurt." She was a bout to speak up, but I cut her off.

"Then somebod new was tailing me, and I had to leave fast. Then I found a note in my pocket, but it was from Zach. We finally met up, and I was going to leave him, but he still followed. Well we went to Florida,to the COC base. We found some guards, and well Zach was shot."

Worry seem to cloud her eyes.

"But we went to the hospital, and they took care of him. He had to rest for about a month, so we stayed in Florida, trying to find anymore clues. Then Zach couldn't take it anymore, and wellhe made us come back"

"Thank you Zach, for bringing Cammie back. I really do owe you her life." My mom spoke, with true sincerity.

"It was no problem, Mrs. Morgan. I love Cammie and I would do anything for her." Her eyes were happy, as were Zach's.

"So what did you find?"

I took a deep breath, I didn't want to do this, it killed me.

"Dad's dead, mom. They tortured him to death, but he never gave out information. And they think that I have that information. But what it is, well we have no idea. The only way we could know, was if, well, I was captured." At this her eyes seemed to turn to fire.

"NO! Cammie that is out of the question! I am NOT going to lose you too! not again!"

"Mom, I know, Zach already talked me out of it" She seemed to calm down, but only a bit.

"Cammie, do you know how much I missed you? It killed me knowing that you left me, that you could have died! please never do that again!" Her voice was now pleading.

"I won't mom, I won't" Her eyes returned to normal.

Then she engulfed me into a hug. "I missed you Cammie. " "I missed you too, mom"

With that we left the room. We walked around the school, just taking it all in. I was finally home. Then I saw my three best friends in the world sitting in the barn.

I knew I had to tell them too. We made eye contact, and they silently followed us to the room.

A/N: hope you guys enjoyed!


	11. Chapter 15

Ch 15?

A/N: Wel, I wanted to start off, saying thank you! I am super happy with all of your reviews. We are, well, I have no idea where in the story. There might be a lot more coming, or it'll end soon. I still don't know whats going to happen. I dont prewrite my stories, I write as it comes to me. Well here you go!

Cammie's POV:

_I knew I had to tell them too. We made eye contact, and they silently followed us to the room._

Zach had squeezed my hand, reassuring me. They wanted to know, and I had to.

We arrived at our dorm, and sat down on the floor. They finally came,and Zach had excused himself.

"Wait, Why are you leaving?" I asked. I honestly didn't want him to leave, especially with my friends, who are trained spies.

"Come on , Gallagher Girl, I'm pretty sure you and your friends would be more comfortable with me out of the room." He had a point, but still.

"Please?" I asked, knowing that he still would not stay.

"Nah, I want to go visit Solomon." "Fine" with that he gave me a hug, and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Love you" "Love you, too"

The girls were just staring at us, I knew they would ask about this later. So I had to brace myself for the interrogation. I would, have to make them go easier on me thought, and I knew how to.

"Ok, so what do you guys want to know?" I asked, ready for almost anything.

"First, why didn't you take us?" I was surprised that Liz had asked this.

"Well, you guys read my journal, right?" They nodded. "Then you guys know, that I had to find answers. That it would have been very risky for you guys to have come. I would not have been able to live with myself, if one of you would have gotten hurt, or worse killed. I had to do this on my own. Everyone I love, who is around me, is getting hurt, and I didn't want to take that risk."

"Then why did you take Zach?" asked Bex.

"I didn't"

"But he came with you" Bex pressed at me.

" I ran away. I noticed that you guys were tailing me, so I had to lose you. I was safe, I traveled around, trying to find answers. Then one day, I noticed someone tailing me, I left. Then I found out it was Zach, when he appeared in my room. I was going to leave him there, but he woke up, just when I was going to leave. From there he followed me. We finally went to Florida, and we found a COC base. Well, it looked abandoned, but there were some guards. Zach was shot, and we had to go to the hospital, where he stayed overnight. We couldn't move at all, since he was hurt. So we stayed in Florida, for about a month. He got better and we came back. And yeah I found my answer."

"Wow" was all they could say.

"So, Zach did come, but he followed."

"But you and Zach got closer" Macey said while wriggling her eyebrows. I was not planning on telling them that Zach and I slept together. Luckily, I was holding in my blush.

"Yeah. He did get shot for me. And we have been able to open up more to each other. He was the first to say I love you. "

"AWW" they simultaneously said.

"So were the COC hard to fight?" Bex asked, probably more for the action.

"Not really"

"What did you find out, Cammie?" Liz's little southern voice asked.

By now, I guess it wasn't that hard to admit. I already had told my mom. "My dad is dead"

They looked at me with sorrow in their eyes. "I'm sorry, Cammie"

"They tortured him to death, but he never said anything. The COC is after some information, they think that my dad gave it to me, so they want me now."

"Well, we aren't going to let them get you!" Bex yelled.

"Ok, so I have a present for each of you. but you have to close your eyes!"

I went over to my suitcase, and got out their presents, that I had gotten from that little boutique.

I handed them their presents.

Macey was happy with her high heels, Bex was already trying on her boxing gloves, and Lizzie was hugging me.

"Where did you get these?" Macey asked.

"Oh in a little boutique, while I was traveling."

"These are bloddy awesome Cammie!" I knew Bex was happy with her gift.

"Thank you Cammie!"

"So you are trying to get away from our quesions" Macey noted. Dang it! I thought they would forget!

"haha no"

"So how was living with Mr. Zachary Goode?"

I was seriously trying to hide my blush now. I couldn't tell them ,they would freak.

"Awesome. He makes the best breakfasts, well next to chef."

"Really? is that all?" Bex asked.

"Ok so we had to go to a hotel to stay for the night. And well, Zach and I had acted as you know, we were just hooking up for the night. So he had bought some condoms." Judging by the looks they were giving me, they thought we had sex that night, so I quickly added, " But he threw them away" _after we finished using them. _I thought. "Once that lady was out of sight. It was funny."

"Is that all?" Macey pried.

"Well yeah."

"Ok then"

"I missed you guys, a lot. But why are you guys here? It still is summer vacation."

"We were looking for you. Cams, you have no idea how worried we were, especially your mom! Even Solomon!" Bex yelled.

"Wait, how is Mr. Solomon?"

"He had woken up, about a week after Zach left. And now he is walking, and getting better. He hopefully will teach next week."

"Wow, that was a fast recovery."

"It was for you. He didn't want you to get hurt, he found out that you left. And he just pushed himself until he got better."

"Wow, where is he at right now?"

"Probably in his room, or talking to Zach."

"I want to go talk to him later."

"Well meanwhile, I'm just happy you are back, safe and sound." Liz comforted.

Before answering, my stomach churned. Oh god, this happening again.

I ran to the bathroom, and puked.

Bex came in and held my hair back.

Once I stopped, I brushed my teeth, and rinsed with mouthwash. "Cammie, are you sure you are ok?" Bex asked.

"Yeah, the food from last night, probably still hasn't left my system." I mostly said, tryng to reassure myself.

"Well take some Pepto." Liz said. I went to the medecine cabinet and took a tablet. I noticed some pads, and remembered my period. I should be expecting it soon, probably next week.

We passed the time, just talking, and planning this school year.

Then night came, and we got ready for bed. I finally noticed a note in my pocket. I unfolded it and read it.

-C

_meet me in our secret passageway. the soundproof one. at midnight._

_-Love, Z._

It was ten right now, so I had two hours.

I got in my pajamas, and went to sleep. I would wake up in two hours.

I woke up at 11:53. Just in time.

I noted that they were all asleep, so I carefully got up, and went towards the door.

"Cammie? Is that you?"

"Yeah Bex, I'm just going to get a glass of water, and walk around a bit" I lied.

"Ok then" and she went back to sleep.

I finally got to the passageway, and went in.

There I noticed, the moon was shining, it was beautiful.

Zach was in there already, and was waiting for me.

"So I'm an amazing cook, arent I?" "How did you know?"

He pointed to himself and said "Spy"

"Well you are an amazing cook"

"Is that all I'm amazing at? "

"No you are amazing in alot of ways. But I can't tell them. Not yet."

"Well, I'm ok with that" He was now kissing me.

My hands in his hair, and his arms around my waist.

"The moon is very beautiful, this night." "It is"

Soon we got carried away. Luckily there was a couch, and well, Zach and I took advantage of that. Just as Zach was in me, we heard something.

Sadly, we were too distractred in ourselves, that we didn't notice anything.

"OH MY GOSH! I AM SO SORRY!" I turned my attention from Zach,to notice a horrified looking Bex.

Before we could say anyhting, she ran.

Oh crap, there goes that.

A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed! Wow so now what will happen that Bex knows? Will Cammie and Zach stop doing it now? Or will they keep on doing it, since they found out? Will Bex tell anyone? Don't forget to review and subscribe!


	12. Chapter 17

Ch 16?

A/N: Well, I hope you guys have enjoyed! It is Saturday, so I have a bit of time to update. And here's the next chapter!

Cammie's POV:

_"OH MY GOSH! I AM SO SORRY!" I turned my attention from Zach, to notice a horrified looking Bex. __Before we could say anyhting, she ran. __Oh crap, there goes that_.

Well, our secret was blown now. Nothing we could do. So we finished. Zach and I got dressed. And I dreadfully went back to my room.

I opened the door, and I was attacked by three spies-in-training.

"oh my gosh! you guys get off of me!"

"Cammie what did you do? Where did you go?"

"Ummm, I went to go get a glass of water, and walk around."

"Yeah, and you somehow, ended up on a couch, with Zach in you."

I blushed a deep, deep red. Crap. "Bex had woken us up, when she noticed you didn't come back. We were looking for you! And poor Bex came back and told us!" Macey explained.

"You know, you could have told us" Macey said.

"no, I couldn't, That's something between Zach and I."

Bex's POV:

I was woken up around midnight. I heard a noise, so I woke up, only to see Cammie heading for the door. She said she was going to get a glass of water, then walk around. So I went back to sleep. I woke up again, around 1ish, almost 2. I noticed Cammie wasn't back. Where had she gone to? Oh crap, she wouldn't have run away, or would the COC have gotten her? I quickly woke up Liz and Macey.

"Guys! Cammie disappeared!" They quickly woke up , and we went off to search for her. We wouldn't tell Miss Morgan or anybody else, just in case we found her. We each went our separate ways.

I quickly went into one of her favorite passageways. I heard some faint noises, so I quickly grabbed a flashlight, and went in carefully. Ready to beat anybody.

I couldn't believe what I saw!

I saw Cammie and Zach having sex! Zach was on top of her, obviously, he was in her, and I guess they finally noticed me, when I shouted.

"OH MY GOSH! I AM SO SORRY!"

I ran out of there, before they would say anything. I could tell by Cammie's expression that she was shocked, guilty, and yet sad.

I ran into our dorm, only to find Macey and Liz back in there.

"We couldn't find Zach either."

"Oh my gosh, Bex are you ok?you look like you saw a ghost!"

"Cammie, and Zach are ok. Way more than ok."

"How do you know? Where are they at?" Liz asked.

"I went into one of her favorite passage ways, and I found them. They were on the couch, having sex. I guess they didn't notice me, until I screamed, and by now I'm guessing, they're trying to clean up, and come back."

"Oh my gosh!" Macey said. "I never would have thought, I mean I suspected, but not this much!"

About twenty minutes later, a very, pleased, yet guilty looking Cammie came in. We jumped on her, until she made us get off.

Cammie's POV:

I couldn't have told them. It was between Zach and I.

"I never would have imagined, that you Cammie, would be the first! You lost your v-card!" Macey screamed.

"Cammie, did you at least use protection?" Liz asked.

"Umm yeah, we always do. We always have enough condoms." I said truthfully.

"Wait, just how many times have you done it?" Bex and Macey asked.

"Ummm, hmm, well for about two or three weeks. Usually once a day, except for yesterday, we didn't have any. "

"Wow!" Macey said. "You're all grown up! At least you have good taste!" I was a bit surprised..

"Of course we still are mad, that you didn't tell us, but we are happy for you."

"You know, you could have told us that you were meeting him, so I didn't lose the innocence of my eyes!" Bex yelled.

I blushed. "Sorry Bex, we didn't expect anybody. We'll be more careful next time."

"NEXT TIME? geez, you really are crazy Cam!" Macey and Bex said.

"Please, don't tell my mom."

They nodded their heads.

With that little interrrogation gone, we fell asleep,of course I dreamt of my Blackthorne Boy.

A/N: So there you go! So will Cammie's mom find out. Is Cammie pregnant?


	13. Chapter 18

Ch 17?

A/N: Well thanks guys for reading! and reviewing! Hope you have also read my other story, **A Beginning .** I have started a new story called, **Decisions **, I hope you check them out, and review! Well, here you go! I have had a lot of time today, so enjoy!

Cammie's POV:

_With that little interrrogation gone, we fell asleep,of course I dreamt of my Blackthorne Boy._

I woke up feeling fine. Thank gosh! I started to get ready, when Macey woke up, and picked out my outfit. I went to go take a shower, and put on my outfit. My hair was drying, when Liz asked.

"Cammie, the reason I asked if you were using protection was, becasue I'm worried that you are pregnant. You know that morning sickness is one of the first signs."

"Liz don't worry, I'm not."

Bex had come out of the bathroom. "You know Cammie, we could go and get you some pregnancy tests, if you want. Just to make sure."

"Fine, but only to prove to you guys that I'm not pregnant." I had been a bit worried I was pregnant. "But how are we going to go get them?"

"Don't worry, we'll just ask your mom, for permission."

We went down to breakfast, and Zach came up to me, and kissed me. "Morning"

We grabbed our breakfast, and ate.

"Bex, I'm really sorry for, umm... what you witnessed last night." Zach whispered so low, that only we could hear.

"UMMM... That's ok Zach, just please, both of you, be more careful. My eyes will explode if I have to see that again."

Macey was giggling. They filled Zach in, with our plan fo rthe day. He accepted.

We came to my mom's office, and knocked. "Come in"

"Hey mom, we wanted to go into town." She was about to say no, but I added. "I'd be with Zach, Macey, BEX, and Liz. Mom I'll be fine."

"Fine you can go, but please be careful"

"Thanks"

With that we left. Of course we had to go with a gun, pepper spray, napotine patches, and a whole bunch of other weapons, just in case.

We arrived at the pharmacy. Josh's pharmacy. Crap, oh well, I had Zach.

The little bell rang, and we walked into the store.

We went straight to the pregnancy aisle, and Liz picked one of each. Then she went back and got threemore, from each brand. "Just in case, for later"

Oh, so if I was negative now, they expected me to ge pregnant later? Oh well, in case I am ever curious, I can check. Just because I was worried, I bought more condoms. Well, more like five packs more.

We were nearing the checkout, when Macey had said, "Crap, guys I don't have any change, all I have is my Visa! But they don't accept it. We have to go to another store and buy something else sowe have change. How do they not accept cards? or have an ATM?"

We had to leave everything, and went to search for another store.

Finally Macey lead us to a store. I wasn't paying attention to where we were, if I had, I would have definitely refused.

We were at Victoria's Secret. I didn't notice until Macey had lead us to the lingerie section.

"Why are we here Macey?"

"Because we needed change." She said very calmly. She had a devious look on her face, she had planned this.

"Plus I'm pretty sure, you could have more fun with Zach with this" She said while holding avery skimpy piece of thread. She put it in my hands.

"I heard my name, what's going on?"Zach said. Then he noticed what was in my hand. "WOW, umm are you going to buy that Gallagher Girl?"

Macey whispered in my ear, "Told you"

"Ummm, I don't know Zach"

By then Macey had picked out stuff for Bex and Liz. They were happy with what they got. If Grant anfd Jonas saw them, they would probably be getting the look Zach has in his eye right now.

I went to the dressing room, to try it on. I looked in the mirror, I looked amazing! It was very revealing though. It was a very lacy bra, and underwear. It did not even cover my butt. I stepped out, only to be shoved back in the dressing room by Zach. I was about to change back, when more outfits came flying in. I heard Zach and Macey arguing outide.

"She looks amazing! Why did you shove her back in?"

"She always looks amazing, but I'm the only one who can see her like that!"

"Jealous, Goode?"

"Well ,I'm not going to let any of these other guys, try to go after my Cammie!"

"Cammie come out, in your other outfit!"

I came out, only to get the same reaction from Zach. "Cammie I don't want any of those other guys to see you like this. Go change,""Do you like it Zach?"

"I think you look gorgeous, if this wasn't a store, and we weren't in this dressing room with everybody listening, we'd be well... occupied."

I kissed him. "I love you Zach"

"I love you Cammie, but change, it's hard enough to resist with you like this."

He went out, and I changed back into my clothes. When I came out I heard Bex say to Zach

"so, Macey was right. You really have it bad for Cams"

"I do, she is my gallagher girl."

I gave All the outfits to Macey.

Macey POV:

Cam looked amazing. She finally came out, and handed all the outfits to me.

Then I went to pick some stuff out for me. Hey, I love my friends, but I wanted some new stuff. Then Bex and Liz added their stuff to the pile. I took out my wallet, and took out my card. I guess Cammie, hadnoticed my money when she yelled,

"Hey Macey! You have money right there! You planned this!"

Oh crap she noticed. Well, no point in lying to her. "No duh, Cam. This was the only way for you to come in here. Plus, you look amazing in them. "

"I forgive you" was all she said.

Hhaha I had her there.

Cammie POV:

We walked out of there, and went back to the pharmacy. Zach was holding three of my bags, and I had two. Yeah Macey had bought a lot of stuff.

Liz went back to getting all the pregnancy tests. We finally went to the checkout, when I remembered.

"Wait! I still need to get something!" I ran towards the aisle. I grabbed the condoms. Then I ran back as I crashed into Josh.

"Hey Cammie!" I bent down to pick up the condoms.

"Hey Josh." I guess he didn't notice what I grabbed.

"You ready to check out?"

"Yeah." Then we went toward the checkout, where they werre waiting for me. Zach was mad, but looked ready to make him jealous.

"Hey Jimmy" Zach said as he wrapped his arm around my waist. Trying to really emphasize to backoff. Josh's face fell.

"It's Josh"

Just then Zach had put my bags on the counter, to show off to Josh. I was actually laughing on the inside, I felt bad for Josh, but I loved Zach.

Josh, went behind the register and Liz had put the items on the counter.

Josh's eyes seemed to bug out. Well there were a lot of tests. Then a pack of condoms fell.

Zach had picked them up, and said "We don't want to run out of these"

Josh was horror stricken. "Is this all?"

I answered this time, "Yeah I'm pretty sure Zach and I are set." Any hope he had on trying to get me back, had obviously left.

I could hear Macey, Bex, and Liz laugh. Obviously at what Zach and I were doing. Then Macey came and paid. But before she left she said, "Are you sure those are all the condoms you need? You guys seem to go through them pretty fast"

I blushed at this, but nodded.

Macey turned back to Josh and said "Well we can never be too safe, Right Jimmy?" He just nodded.

Zach just picked up the Victoria Secret bags, along with the pharmacy ones. "We'll have alot of fun"

"Bye Josh" I said with one last wave, just as Zach wrapped his arm around me, and kissed me.

"Bye Cammie" He said in a sad voice.

All the way back to school we laughed. Macey and Bex were still laughing with Zach with everything that happened.

Liz and I just walke dsilently, laughing every now and then.

Finally we arrived at our dorm.

Liz read the instructions, and made me take about three of them, for now.

We would wait for the results, and check back in about ten minutes.

The time was up, and the results were...

A/N: Well there you go! Oh is she pregnant? Do you feel bad for Josh? Crap, what are the results? Don't forget to review!


	14. Chapter 19

Ch 18?

A/N: Well, Thank you for all your reviews and subscriptions. Also for checking out my other stories, Thanks! Here you go!

Cammie's POV:

_The time was up, and the results were..._

I was nervous. I mean, I had been throwing up, and well I had been having a lot of sex, so I had been wondering. Liz had announced it was time.

I was frozen in place, not even Zach wanted to go. We all were just in shock, we really did not want to find out.

Finally, out of nowhere, I stand up, and I head towards the bathroom door. I stop at the door, and take a deep breath.

Subconsciously, I clutch at my stomach.

If it is positive, then that means I'm going to be a mom, and Zach is going to be a dad. We'll have a beautiful little baby, but what would happen to my training? What would my mom say? When Solomon found out, would he kill Zach and I?

The COC would most likely be after my baby, never being safe. Did I really want that for my child? I would love them unconditionally, and do everything to keep it safe.

If Zach was alongside me or not, would affect me, but I knew that I would do everything for my baby. I knew Macey, would always play dress up with it, Bex could teach fighting moves, and Liz would teach the tech stuff.

I made a promise to myself, that no matter what, this baby would always have me.

I took in a deep breath, and opened the door, I spotted the tests. I grabbed it, and it read...

A/N: Don't forget to review!


	15. Chapter 20

Ch 19?

A/N: Well, Thank you for all your reviews and subscriptions. Also for checking out my other stories, Thanks! Here you go!

Zach's POV:

The time was up. The results were ready, but nobody moved. Everything was dead silent.

Everything really did start to sink in. The next few minutes of my life could change my life. That little plus sign, if it was there, would change everything.

I would no longer be just Zach. I would have somebody else, to care for. Something that was a part of me, but so fragile. A baby. But not just any baby, no, it could never be a regular child.

Its parents would be Cammie and I. He or she could never be safe. They would have to hide form their own grandma! A terrorist group would be after it.

I mean I always imagined Cammie and I having a baby, but not yet. I would gladly welcome my child, but it never crossed my mind, that I would be a dad right now.

I would never leave Cammie. I would be there for my child. Nothing can separate me from it. I love them so much. Cammie and my baby, would be my reason for living. A part of me.

Cammie finally stood up. All eyes were on her. She headed for the door. Then she stopped. She took a deep breath, and stayed frozen in place. I knew what she was thinking.

But what if she didn't want the baby? No, I wanted the baby. I wouldn't let her get rid of it. It does carry my genes inside. Finally she opened the door. I could see the tests, just lying on the counter. She grabbed them. She just stared at it.

What were the results?

Bex's POV:

I couldn't believe it. We would know if Cammie was pregnant or not. This would change her and Zach's life. Nothing the same.

If Zach ever made her get rid of it, then I would kill him. If Cammie was pregnant, then I would be an aunt. I would teach the little angel all the fighting moves, it needed to know.

We could be a happy family.

Macey's POV:

Oddly, I kind of wanted her to be pregnant, I mean she would be an awesome mom. I know Zach really loves her, and he wouldn't want the baby to be in any danger. Plus, I could teach her fashion! She could be just like her Aunt Macey.

Yeah I like the sound of that. I would be the baby's aunt. And if it was a boy, then he could get all the ladies. I kind of want it to be a girl, though. But a boy would be interesting.

Liz POV:

Time was up. Cammie finally approached the door.

I knew we would all help her. The baby would be safe. We would all keep it safe.

He or she would learn everything from us. A baby genius, fighter, fashionista, chameleon, and ghost.

But we had to learn the results.

Cammie now held them. She knew whether she was pregnant or not.

Everyone's POV:

She opened her mouth to speak, "Guys the test is ..."

A/N: Don't forget to review! and subscribe! Thanks!


	16. Chapter 21

Ch 20?

A/N: Well, Thank you for all your reviews and subscriptions. Also for checking out my other stories, OH MY GOSH! 100 REVIEWS! Thank you soo much! As my way of saying thank you, here is the next chapter!

Cammie's POV:

_I took in a deep breath, and opened the door, I spotted the tests. I grabbed them, and it read..._

I was sad. Everything was ruined.

Tears went down my cheeks.

I turned around and faced them,

"Guys the test is..."

I couldn't talk. Dreams were broken. Tears just silently went down my face.

Zach stood up, and hugged me.

"It's ok Gallagher Girl. I don't care that you're pregnant. I will take responsibility for my baby. Our baby. We can be the best parents. We can do this together Cammie."

I silently shook my head.

"Cammie what are the results?" asked Macey.

"I'm not pregnant"

I was sad. I was actually hoping for a baby. Zach's and mine. Soon I was engulfed into a group hug.

A chorus of "I'm sorry" and "We still love you" was heard.

Then Bex asked "Why are you crying Cammie? I thought you would be happy"

Zach seemed anxious to know, as did Macey and Liz.

I grabbed Zach's hand. "Because, if I was pregnant, then it would be Zach's and mine. A living proof of our love."

Zach just held me tighter.

"Amazingly so, that was what I was thinking. I actually wanted you to be pregnant. I wasn't worried, on Solomon killing me, I just want for you and our baby to be safe. But I guess for now, I'll just keep you safe."

"And I know that three of us would have helped you, Cammie. We'll always be here with you Cammie. If you do get pregnant, we can raise the baby. We will have our own family." Liz assured me.

"Thanks guys. At least I know that I have such great friends. And if I was expecting then, my baby would be in the best possible hands"

As I finished my sentence, we hugged again.

I felt something drop onto my cheek ,then slide down.

I looked up, only to see Zach cry. Well not really cry, but a tear had rolled down his cheek.

"I love you Cammie."

So I wasn't pregnant, but I at least I had Zach, and the best friends in the world. I would be happy with just that, for now.

A/N: Don't forget to review! and subscribe! Thanks!


	17. Chapter 22

Ch 20?

A/N: Well, Thank you for all your reviews and subscriptions. Also for checking out my other stories, OH MY GOSH! 100 REVIEWS! Thank you soo much! As my way of saying thank you, here is the next chapter! Plus I have wayy too much time on my hands right now.

Cammie's POV:

_So I wasn't pregnant, but I at least I had Zach, and the best friends in the world. I would be happy with just that, for now._

So in the end I was right. It was that gross place.

I was dissapointed. I actually was looking forward to being a mom. I know it would be dangerous, but it would be my baby.

Oh well. At least I would be able to focus more on this year, and on Zach.

For the rest of the day, we just watched some movies. We didn't mention the negative test at all. All of us were kind of excited. We could imagine ourselves with that little child.

We went down to dinner. The whole time I was silent. It hurt.

I felt a hole in my heart. The possibility of being a mom had made me strong, but it was never there.

Then we went up to our rooms, and Zach had stayed for a while. He was a bit hurt too. I guess right now he was more worried for me.

We laid on my bed and I just hugged him. Tears began to fall again.

He just let me soak his shirt, and caressed my hair. He kissed my cheek. I knew this was hurting him too, but what could I do?

Finally, sleep overtook me. I was exhausted. I fell asleep on Zach.

When I woke up, my roomates were gone, but Zach was still there. His arms were wrapped around me, protectively. I looked at the time and it was eight in the morning. I didn't want to wake him, so I stayed in place. Eventually Zach woke up.

His eyes were looking for any sign that I would breakdown again.

"I'm ok Zach"

"Are you sure Gallagher Girl?"

"Yeah, I just felt like I needed to cry a bit more yesterday, but I'm fine now"

"It hurts me too, but we have to keep on going forward."

I kissed him, softly but so deep. I gave all my emotions to him at that moment. All the hurt, sadness, everything. I knew he did too.

We broke off. He hugged me, reassuring me. Then I got up and got ready. I saw that Macey had left me my outfit, so I put it on.

I came outof ht ebathroom, and Zach had changed. I was a bit surprised then he said "Macey"

We held hands as we headed towards breakfast.

As we sat down, I noticed something out of place.

Or rather someone.

A/N: Don't forget to review! and subscribe! Thanks!


	18. Chapter 23

Ch 22?

A/N: Well, Thank you for all your reviews and subscriptions. Also for checking out my other stories, OH MY GOSH! 100 REVIEWS! Thank you soo much! As my way of saying thank you, here is the next chapter! Plus I have wayy too much time on my hands right now. Hahaha I love your reviews!

Cammie's POV:

_Or rather someone._

I didn't notice anything until I had sat down.

When I looked up I noticed someone.

It was Solomon. He came towards us, then sat down.

"Good morning Mr. Goode, Miss Morgan, Miss Baxter, Miss McHenry, and Miss Sutton."

"Good Morning Mr. Solomon" we all responded.

"Mr. Solomon, can I talk to you? later?"

"Of course Ms. Morgan"

We finished eating breakfast, and I headed towards his office. Zach was alongside me, but I went in alone. After all, Zach had already talked to him. It was my turn.

"Hey Mr. Solomon. So I see you got better."

"Yeah I have. Cammie, do you know how worried we were? The angst you put your mom through?"

"I already talked to her. And I had to leave to get answers. Answers that I could never get here! I couldn't stand being in the dark. Everyone around me getting hurt, except for me!" I yelled. He had started to get me mad.

"I know Cammie, I'm sorry. For everything. You don't know all the pain I have had to go through. I can't even ask for your forgiveness. Not after everything that I have put you and your mom through. I'm sorry."

I was shocked. I knew I would forgive him. But it hurt. After everything I had gone through the summer, could I forgive him? But if my dad had never died, I would have never left. Zach and I wouldn't have slept together. We wouldn't have almost parents. But my dad was dead.

"He is dead" Thats all I found myself saying before I left.

I knew he was a bit shocked. He just froze in place. Didn't say anything when I left.

I saw Zach waiting outside the door. "Are you ok, Cammie?" I just nodded. I had cried everything out already. Tears shed for my dad, for my almost baby. For all the pain I had gone through.

I saw my friends outside, near the barn. They were sparring. Nearby there was a huge oak tree, and a hammock hung form it.

Zach had lead me to it. We silently rocked back and forth. Watching my friends spar. Bex beating all of them. I cheered for them when they fell, encouraging them to get up. The day was beautiful. The sun was shining down on us. Soon we would start school, and we wouldn't be able to have as much free time. Eventually Zach and I got bored of watching and started to spar. I beat Zach the first time, but he beat me the next two times.

We followed the same routine as yesterday. After lunch, we watched movies. Liz worked on some extra credit assignments. Zach and Bex were talking about fighting moves. Arguing on which was better.

I didn't feel too happy. Zach had noticed and he knew the only way to cheer me up.

I guess Macey had picked up too, and made me go with Zach to his room. But she made me change first. Into one of the outfits.

I had a robe over it. So I arrived at his room. We began to kiss. When he took of my robe, he noticed what I was wearing. His eyes seemed to bulge out of their sockets. He swallowed hard.

Things went down their way. Obviously you know what happened. We laid on his bed. He was stroking my hair. His arms were wrapped around me, hugging my naked body to his chest. Closing any space between us. My hands were on his abs, just trailing up and down.

Any thought of worry was gone. For this night, I could forget everything. I had only focused on Zach. On how perfect we were together. Nothing could separate us.

A/N: Don't forget to review! and subscribe! Thanks!


	19. Chapter 24

Ch 23?

A/N: Well, Thank you for all your reviews and subscriptions. Also for checking out my other stories, Thank you soo much! As my way of saying thank you, here is the next chapter! Plus I have wayy too much time on my hands right now. Hahaha I love your reviews! Thank you to everyone! I am really into this story, so that's why I'm updating so much.

Cammie's POV:

_Any thought of worry was gone. For this night, I could forget everything. I had only focused on Zach. On how perfect we were together. Nothing could separate us._

I woke up with light shining form the window down on us. The sheets were all over the place. I was still sprawled across his chest. When I looked up I saw his eyes staring at me. He was drawing patterns on my back.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled myself up to kiss him. He kissed me back.

I was going to get up when he pulled me back down. "I was comfortable,Gallagher Girl."

"I am too, but don't you think we should head down to breakfast, before they suspect anything?"

He kissed me softly and said "Fine"

We got up and started to get ready. It was amazing how comfortable I was around him now.

During the summer, I was shy to be naked around him. Now I was used to it.

We got ready and headed down to breakfast.

The next few days went by like this. We would relax while we could. Just enjoy all the free time we had.

Soon enough School came.

We went from being the only ones, to being one of many students.

Tina had come up with weird rumors already.

Saying things like, my dad wasn't a spy and had actually fled to Russia. or that Zach's mom was an ex girlfriend of my dad's and was getting revenge.

Seriously where did she get this stuff?

Zach and I had all the same classes. We would always be together. We got closer as the days went by, our relationship getting stronger.

Macey had caught up to almost all our classes, with Bex, Liz, Zach and I tutoring her. After we would finish our homework we would help her.

The girls seemed to warm up to Zach more. Really considering him one of us. Zach had also started to get closer to them, even to the point that he thought of them as sisters. H e was especially protective of Liz. She was the smallest, so it was understandable.

~time skip~

Now it had been two months into the semester.

Everything was perfect, in every way. We would go out to missions and run into Josh. We would relive the summer.

One day I had woken up with a weird stomach ache. Bex and I had sparred last night, and she had punched me pretty bad in the stomach.

I didn't think anything of it. I went through the rest of the day normally.

A/N: Don't forget to review! and subscribe! Thanks!


	20. Chapter 25

Ch 24?

A/N: Well, Thank you for all your reviews and subscriptions. Also for checking out my other stories, Thank you to everyone! I am really into this story, so that's why I'm updating so much. People please stop saying that I am going to ruin the story! We went through this already!

Cammie's POV:

_I didn't think anything of it. I went through the rest of the day normally._

The next day, I was in Zach's room. I had slept over, and when I woke up, the pain was back again.

I wasn't too shocked though. Once Bex and I had sparred, and she had punched me in the leg, that I was limping for a month. This didn't surprise me. At all.

I had gone through the week the same way. A lot of pain, especially in the morning. I even threw up twice.

Luckily it started to go away.

My bruise was fading out a bit. Zach was a bit worried, but then he had to spar against Bex, and he forgot about it.

She had hit him in the arm, stomach, and leg.

He is still really hurt.

He even woke up the next day, and had thrown up. He understood the pain I had gone through.

~Time Skip~

1 month later

So far we have had an awesome time.

Tina was trying to get Zach's attention, but Zach had ignored her.

We were really like a family now. We got closer. All of us would hang out and we were really comfortable Zach. When one of the town guys would try to pick on one of the girls, Zach would threaten him.

One day we were heading down to breakfast.

I was really hungry. I ate eggs, pancakes, hash browns, fruit salad, and even some of Zach's food.

Everyone was surprised at the amount of food I was eating.

Lunch was the same, and dinner.

I couldn't stop eating. During class, I couldn't wait for the next meal. I even snuck in food, so I could eat.

Then one day, as I was walking to C&A , I fainted.

Luckily Zach was beside me, and caught me.

They rushed me to the nurses office. I came around after a while. I had to take the rest of the day off.

I went into my mom's office, she was worried.

"Cammie are you ok? I heard you fainted."

"Yeah mom it was probably some weird thing in my body or something"

"I noticed you also have been eating a lot more. Even to the point that you sneak in food."

I blushed at this.

"Well, all this exercise and work makes me really hungry."

"But you have been here since seventh grade. You should be used to it"

"Yeah but we have more work this year."

"Right."

"Well mom I have to go, I know the girls and Zach must be worried."

"Cammie, you have spending a lot of time with Zach"

"Well yeah. He is my boyfriend. Don't you remember? He formally introduced himself. I thought you liked him."

"I know he is. And I do like him. He is a good kid, but you just seem so devoted to him. I know he really cares about you, that he wouldn't hurt you. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Mom, trust me. I won't. I know Zach loves me. I love him."

"That's what I mean. I know you love each other. That you would do everything for each other. Even give up your lives for the other. I just don't want to see you get hurt, in case Zach has to do something to protect you. Even break your heart. I know you guys would find the answer, but I never want you to go through that."

I came and hugged my mom. We both were crying. This had been her story. Dad died to protect us. I knew Zach would too, but could I handle that?

"I love you mom"

"I love you Cammie, now go on. Go with your friends."

"OK, I love you."

A/N: Don't forget to review! and subscribe! Thanks!


	21. Chapter 26

Ch 25?

A/N: Well, Thank you for all your reviews and subscriptions. Also for checking out my other stories, Thank you to everyone! I am really into this story, so that's why I'm updating so much. People please stop saying that I am going to ruin the story! We went through this already!

Cammie's POV:

_"OK, I love you."_

I headed towards my room.

As soon as I arrived, everyone turned to see if it was me.

Macey was reading a Vogue, Bex doing yoga, Liz oing some homework, and Zach was...

Where was Zach?

Then I notice Macey staring at me, nodding towards the closet.

I creep towards it, super silently. All eyes were on me.

"Hey Gallagher Girl, I know you are there!"

Dang it! He was too good.

"And how come you haven't worn this outfit?" He said while holding up a very lacy piece of cloth. He had this mischievous look on his face. With a smirk plasterede on his face.

"Why are you going through my clothes?"

"Because you always go through mine, and you wear them too."

"So you don't want me to wear your clothes?"

"No, that's not what I meant. Of course I want you to wear them."

"Then?"

"Just for fun."

"You are weird."

"You love it though"

"Oooohh" Bex had been paying attention, and was now looking at our little "argument". "He got you there Cam"

"Be quiet Bex"

"Oh my gosh! Are mom and dad fighting?" Macey said while snickering.

I glared at her.

"I'm sorry Cam, but you two don't really fight. Not since you two have sex every night."

"We do not have sex every night!"

"Right, you two have sex every other night"

"Yeah that's more accurate."

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry Cam."

"So Gallaher Girl, you still haven't answered my question."

"Umm, probably because I forgot." Suddenly I started to cry.

Zach instantly wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry Gallagher Girl. You don't have to cry."

"I don't know why I am crying!"

They just stared at me, with confused expressions.

Then I stopped.

"Do we have any food in here? I'm starving."

They stared at me, as if I was crazy. I might be going crazy.

After all, having everything go this perfect could really go to your head.

"Umm Cam?"

"Yeah?"

"We had dinner an hour ago" Liz said.

She had this look in her eye. A look only encited by science. She was worried, but wanted to test something out.

"Cammie, I think we should run some tests."

"What kind of tests?" Zach and I asked at the same time.

"Mental, and physical."

"Why?" I asked this time.

"I think I know what you have. But we already went through this. These are the signs of ..." she paused, debating whether to continue, finally she spoke up. "pregnant women."

"No, that can't be. Zach and I have been more careful. I am on the pill. And Zach uses condoms. Right Zach?"

He didn't respond. He was thinking about something.

"Zach?"

Still nothing. Macey and Bex were all now worried. We couldn't be heartbroken again.

A/N: Don't forget to review! and subscribe! Thanks!


	22. Chapter 27

Ch 26?

A/N: Well, Thank you for all your reviews and subscriptions. Also for checking out my other stories, Thank you to everyone! I am really into this story, so that's why I'm updating so much. People please stop saying that I am going to ruin the story! We went through this already!

Cammie's POV:

_Still nothing. Macey and Bex were all now worried. We couldn't be heartbroken again._

"Zach?" I asked again.

"Umm, Cam. I think Liz has a point."

"Why Zach?"

"Well, you remember that night when you were really hurt? "

"Yeah"

"Well, when I took off the condom it was a bit ripped. I didn't think about it. You seemed fine. Plus you were on the pill. I thought everything would be ok"

I couldn't process this.

The condom had broken. I could be pregnant.

Zach and I would become parents.

We would have that chance.

"Cammie?"

"I might be pregnant?"

"Well, we would have to take the test again." Liz said in a scientific way.

"Ok then."

Now Macey spoke up. "Cam, you have to be ready. You know what happened last time."

"It hurt all of us, but you especially." Bex added.

"Yeah Cammie they are right. I don't want to see you get hurt like that again. If we do become parents, then we will be the best. But whatever the test says, we always will have each other." Zach reassured me.

"And us" Liz added.

"Liz give Cammie the tests" Macey said.

"Fine, Cammie here" Liz handed me the tests. Five this time. The possibilities were higher this time.

I took the tests.

Now the waiting began. It seemed to take longer this time.

More real. Everything seemed so sluggish. My heart was more on the line. Zach's heart was on the line. All these dreams were hanging by a thread.

A/N: Don't forget to review! and subscribe! Thanks!


	23. Chapter 28

Ch 26?

A/N: Well, Thank you for all your reviews and subscriptions. Also for checking out my other stories, Thank you to everyone! I am really into this story, so that's why I'm updating so much. People please stop saying that I am going to ruin the story! We went through this already!

**PLEASE REVIEW! I won't update unless you review! I want at least 10 reviews! Thanks guys! **

Cammie's POV:

_More real. Everything seemed so sluggish. My heart was more on the line. Zach's heart was on the line. All these dreams were hanging by a thread._

Time was up.

All my worries were back.

I knew Zach wouldn't leave me. I took comfort in that.

Just as I was opening the door, Zach got up. He wrapped his arms around me, and he kissed me. His eyes softened. I knew that he would always be there.

He opened the door, and he held my hand.

We would find out together.

I closed my eyes. Zach squeezed my hand.

I grabbed the first one.

Positive. I can't believe it, I was pregnant.

I handed it to Zach, he was shocked.

I grabbed the second one.

Positive. Another one. My heart leapt.

Zach kissed me. Deep and full of passion.

I handed him the second one.

Now my friends were waiting at the door.

Zach gave them the first two.

They squealed.

I grabbed the third one.

Negative.

Weird. I guess this type of stuff happens. Not all are correct.

Zach was shocked at the third one.

Once the girls saw it, they got mad. Bex got it and threw it on the floor. She broke it in one stomp. I laughed a bit from this.

I grabbed the fourth one.

Positive.

Another leap from my heart.

Now my hand clutched my stomach.

Finally, the fifth one.

Positive.

I cried. Zach hugged me and carressed my hair.

"We are going to be great parents don't worry. I will never leave you."

" I love you, Zach. And our baby."

"I love you Cammie, and our baby. A living example of how great our love is. Of our love's purity. A part of you, and of me."

Tears were overflowing all of us.

Zach was even crying. The girls hugged us. A moment of joy.

Finally, Macey stopped. "Cammie you shouldn't be crying. It could hurt the baby."

At this I immediately stopped. I would do everything to protect him or her.

Now we all laughed.

One question remained. How would they find out?

A/N: Don't forget to review! and subscribe! Thanks! please review!


	24. Chapter 29

Ch 27?

A/N: Well, Thank you for all your reviews and subscriptions. Also for checking out my other stories, Thank you to everyone! I am really into this story, so that's why I'm updating so much. **People please stop saying that I am going to ruin the story! We went through this already!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I just want to say thank you to all who have reviewed, and in the end ok with Cammie being pregnant! **

Cammie's POV:

_One question remained. How would they find out?_

Macey, Bex, Liz, Zach and I were brainstorming on how to tell my mom. I mean we couldn't hide it forever! I would get huge.

But we needed a way to tell her, so she wouldn't kill us. A way that she could be happy.

But how?

Well tomorrow was Saturday.

Zach and I could tell her the news on Sunday during our evening dinner. It would not seem out of the ordinary since Zach did join us regularly.

Zach would explain, hinting at it. Then I would tell my mom.

In case it got too out of hand, Macey, Bex, and Liz would be notified. They would come and save us.

They would come and help me save Zach, if she went after him, Or come and help Zach if she went after me.

It would be harder once Solomon found out. He would be sure to kill Zach, and possibly me.

This baby would be a lot of trouble, but worth it.

It was night once we finished brainstorming.

Zach and I would "celebrate" Sunday night. After they found out.

For now, I would have to sleep in my dorm. It would be a long weekend, for both of us.

Finally, after another little celebration with the girls and I, we fell asleep.

I could only dream of the beautiful child that would be born to us. Of the future.

Zach and I graduating, having our baby, Macey dressing him or her up, Bex teaching fighting moves, and Liz setting up some crazy stuff to keep the baby safe.

Nothing would touch my baby. The COC would never find out about the birth of our child.

I knew my mom would be mad at first, but she would eventually come around.

I know that the Gallagher Girls would help me protect him or her.

We could make this work.

It would not be a curse, but a blessing.

In the midst of darkness, joy would be present.

Morning came, and I ate like crazy.

Liz felt the need to say, "You know Cammie, you technically, just need to eat about a yogurt's worth of extra calories."

I glared at her. I was hungry! "Liz,I am really hungry! Please can we do this later?"

"Fine"

With that I finished breakfast.

Some of the girls were staring at me, but with Bex and Macey at my side, they soon stopped.

Since we didn't have classes today, we just wanted to relax. We would watch a whole bunch of movies.

We would watch Easy A, The Blind Side, Grown Ups, and Tangled and eat a whole bunch of ice cream. And junk food.

While we watched movies, we grabbed a whole bunch of blankets, and pillows. I laid on top of Zach. I was snuggled up into his chest, while he held me in place by the waist. The whole time rubbing circles on my back.

Dinner finally came, and passed. I ate like usual, a lot.

Night came and passed.

Again I didn't sleep with Zach.

Finally Sunday came. I was nervous. Most of the day was spent, trying to figure out how to word it and not get killed.

Finally dinner was here.

Zach and I got ready. We would tell my mom.

Zach went to change, and the girls would help me get ready.

I was wearing a skirt, a tank top, and converse. Just so I could run faster.

They curled my hair. Finally Zach showed up.

He was wearing a dress shirt, and some dark jeans. Along with Vans. His hair was messed up in all the right places. Sexy.

We arrived at my mom's office.

Ready for anything.

A/N: Don't forget to !


	25. Chapter 30

Ch 28?

A/N: Well, Thank you for all your reviews and subscriptions. Also for checking out my other stories, Thank you to everyone! I am really into this story, so that's why I'm updating so much. **People please stop saying that I am going to ruin the story! We went through this already!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I just want to say thank you to all who have reviewed, and in the end ok with Cammie being pregnant! **

**Sorry for not updating a lot!**

Cammie's POV:

_Ready for anything._

Zach and I walked hand in hand. We were prepared for almost everything.

Now it was the moment of truth. We knocked.

"Come in!" My mom yelled from her office.

We came in.

Her face showed a bit of shock, that Zach was here. "Oh hey Cammie, Zach."

"Hey mom." I said while I hugged her.

"Hey Mrs. Morgan" Zach said while he hugged her also.

I was really hoping that she loved Zach enough, not to kill him. Or that she at least loved me enough not kill one of us.

"So how are you guys?" My mom asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Umm good." I said a bit awkwardly.

We ate dinner, in a bit awkwardness. We would talk, but soon ended in fake laughter. Zach and I were extremely nervous by now. I mean, I was about to tell my mom, that I was pregnant!

"Umm mom, can Zach and I talk to you, about something?"

"Aren't you, right now?"

"Yeah, but this is serious mom."

"Oh ok then."

We moved to her couch. Zach and I sat closer to the door, ready to escape. And farther away from my mom.

"Mrs. Morgan you I know I love Cammie, with all my heart. That I would do anything for her." At this I started to blush. He sounded so formal, yet so caring. Respect towards my mother, yet he displayed all his love for me.

"And I will take the responsibilities for our actions." At this my mom was a bit confused. She didn't seem to know.

Then Zach moved his arm around me. He put emphasis on my belly.

"Mom, I am pregnant."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Morgan. I will always be there for Cammie and the baby. I won't leave them. Ever. I am going to take full responsibility for our baby."

My mom wasn't saying anything.

I think that scared me more than her screaming. What should I say?

"Mom I love Zach. I know he feels the same way. But I love my baby too. I won't get rid of it. If you want to kick me out, that is ok. But I am never going to give up my baby."

She just kept on staring. Finally she spoke up.

"Since when?"

"What do you mean?"

"Since when did you know?"

"Friday."

Suddenly, tears began to form. She held them in though.

"Cammie, I'm disappointed that you did have sex. But I always thought that OUR relationship was stronger. That you could always come to me. When you are in danger, or when you are happy. That you would never hide this type of thing from me. I get it. I wouldn't have wanted my mom to know I was having sex, but I thought you would protect yourself."

"We did mom. Zach used a condom each time, and I was on the pill, after the first time." I said the last part in a low voice.

"Last time?" She said in an even more hurt voice. "What last time?"

"Cammie and I thought she was pregnant about a month or two ago. But when she took the test, it was negative. After that, we used more protection."

I started to tear up. "I'm sorry mom, for everything."

"How could you not tell me?" My started to raise her voice.

"I'm sorry! Mom! but Zach was there for me! Zach has always been there! he kept me safe, He LOVES me! I love him! I just couldn't tell you!"

"Why not!"

"Because, I didn't want to disappoint you. You are all I have left. I can't handle you looking at me like this!"

"Like what?"

"Like I'm a whore!"

"Well, you slept with Zach! And you are pregnant! What am I supposed to say? Congratulations?"

I started to cry. I didn't care that I was a spy. I was also a girl. A daughter. I had feelings, and right now they were being trampled over.

My mom's eyes softened.

Zach wrapped his arms around me, letting me cry into him.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Morgan. If you want, Cammie and I will leave. We can hide on our own. We will leave. You'll never have to see us again, not until you want to. Cammie and I will have our baby, though. I can protect them both."

A/N: Don't forget to Review and subscribe !


	26. Chapter 31

Ch 31?

A/N: Well, Thank you for all your reviews and subscriptions. Also for checking out my other stories, Thank you to everyone! I am really into this story, so that's why I'm updating so much. A little shoutout to Zammie17, and to Megan-Winter, and to many many others, Thank you for your support! **People please stop saying that I am going to ruin the story! We went through this already!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Cammie's POV:

_"I'm sorry Mrs. Morgan. If you want, Cammie and I will leave. We can hide on our own. We will leave. You'll never have to see us again, not until you want to. Cammie and I will have our baby, though. I can protect them both."_

I could hear my mom cry.

"NO."

Then she came to us, and pulled me to her lap.

"I'm sorry Cammie. I'm sorry baby. I just can't believe that you didn't come to me first. That you are pregnant. It just came all too fast."

I started to calm down.

"I know that you and Zach do love each other. That you will protect your baby, but do you know what you are doing? I mean, the Circle of Cavan is still after you. When they find out they will go after your child... My grandchild. There is so much danger out there."

By now my tears had slowed down, but Zach answered for me.

"We know Mrs. Morgan. We know that it isn't safe, but I won't kill my child. I'm not going to make Cammie abort. We were stupid enough to have sex, and we will deal with the consequences. We can keep the baby safe, I will always be there, for both of them."

By now my mom had held Zach's hand. Silently thanking him.

"Mom, I'm sorry. Really. For being a disappointment-"

"No. you are NOT a disappointment. You just made some bad choices. I still love you. Love covers a multitude of faults, and my love for you covers this fault."

I hugged my mom. "I love you mom."

"I'm just still in shock. How could you guys have done this? Since when have you guys been having sex?"

I started to blush. There was no point in lying.

"About a week before we came back. And ever since then, about every night. And Zach thinks that the condom broke."

"I just wish you two could have waited, maybe not until marriage, but at least until the COC disappears."

"I know but the only thing we can do now is wait for the baby to be born."

"Who knows? Does anybody know?"

"Macey, Bex, and Liz. That's all."

"Mr. Solomon has to know. And when he finds out, I would run Zach."

"We still need to tell Mr. Solomon. And thank you Mrs. Morgan, for the advice."

"I'm sorry Cammie. For reacting that way."

"It's ok mom, we both didn't know."

"And Zach?"

"Yes?"

"If you don't keep your promise, I will personally hunt you down, and unleash Bex, Macey, and Joe on you. Liz can conduct some stuff on you."

"Don't worry. I will keep my promise, and if I don't keep it, then I will deserve that and more."

"Ok so we understand each other. Now go to sleep, you have to take care of yourself more Cammie. And please, trust me."

"Ok mom, I love you." I kissed her.

"Love you kiddo."

"Goodnight, Mrs. Morgan."

"Goodnight, Zach. My son." My mom said, as they hugged.

"Thank you, ...mom..."

With that we left.

It was hard, but I guess everything worked out in the end.

We got back to our suite, and explained everything to my roommates.

"Well, now we have to find a way to tell Mr. Solomon. And that definitely won't be easy. At all." said Bex.

"Well at least your mom kind of approved. She isn't going to make you give up Zach Jr." said Macey

"Zach Jr?" asked Zach.

"Well thats the temporary name. But if it's a girl then Cammie Jr. duh" Said Bex

"Well we should go now." I said. Hey Zach and I needed to celebrate. We had told my mom, and now we were going to celebrate our baby.

A/N: Don't forget to Review and subscribe !


	27. Chapter 32

Ch 32?

A/N: Well, Thank you for all your reviews and subscriptions. Also for checking out my other stories, Thank you to everyone! I am really into this story, so that's why I'm updating so much. A little shoutout to Zammie17, and to Megan-Winter, and to many many others, Thank you for your support! **People please stop saying that I am going to ruin the story! We went through this already!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Cammie's POV:

_"Well we should go now." I said. Hey Zach and I needed to celebrate. We had told my mom, and now we were going to celebrate our baby._

We got back to Zach's dorm.

Then he grabbed his jacket, and led me outside.

Zach's POV:

Cammie and I walked back to my dorm. I just went in grabbed a jacket. We went outside.

"Why are we here?"

"What? You don't want to just walk around a bit? Look at the beautiful moon, tonight."

"It is beautiful."

I led her this amazing spot I had found the other night. It was a little clearing, surrounded by multitudes of flowers. The moon was shining down on us, illuminating her beautiful face. Her eyes shone bright.

"You are amazing Cammie."

"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself" she said.

Then I grabbed her by the waist, and slid my arms down her body. She just stared in surprise.

I grabbed her hand, and started to dance. She pu her hand onmy shoulder, swayig to the imaginary beat.

She laid her head on me. I took in her scent, amazing. I gently picked up her face, and kissed her. A promise, sealed.

She kissed me back. It was sweet, our love was eternal, pure.

We broke off for air, but I pressed my forehead against hers.

"I love you Cammie."

"I love you Zach."

I was going to do it. Macey and Bex had helped me plan this out.

A/N: Don't fo rget to Review and subscribe !


	28. Chapter 33

Ch 33?

A/N: Well, Thank you for all your reviews and subscriptions. Sorry I didn't update! I got burned using one of those facial creams, and I can't open my mouth. Plus I got to meet my baby cousin. Well here you go!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Zach's POV:

_I was going to do it. Macey and Bex had helped me plan this out._

I kept on dancing with my Gallagher Girl.

I kissed her on the cheek, while she buried her face in my chest.

It was nice outside, a cool breeze passed. It was a nice misty, night. The moon shining down on us, a full moon.

Dancing under the stars with the love of my life. Pregnant with my child, how much more amazing could this be?

Finally I got the courage I needed.

I stepped away from her, she seemed surprised.

I could feel eyes watching us, more intently on me.

"Cammie, I love you."

I got down on one knee. It was now or never.

"I love you, so much, I now that only you can make me happy. Since the moment I saw you, I knew you were the one. You are the radiant sun in my dark world. Gallagher Girl, I was so happy when I found out that you were pregnant with my child. Our child. I know this is the right thing to do, I will never leave you, or our baby. I promise to love you, everyday, forever. Cameron Ann Morgan, will you give me the amazing privelege, pleasure, of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

I said it. I finally asked her. I was planning on doing this once we graduated, but now seemed like a perfect oppurtunity.

I waited ,only for a moment, before I saw her tear up, then a huge smile fill up her face.

"Yes!" I picked her up, I kissed her, with all the passion I had. I twirled her, never breaking the kiss. Her arms, instinctively wrapped around me. It felt so right, both of us together.

"I love you Cammie."

"I love you Zach."

"Do you want to see your ring?" I was so focused on just saying it, but this worked too.

"You have it already?"

"Yup. I always knew that we would end up getting married."

"Of course."

A/N: Don't fo rget to Review and subscribe !


	29. Chapter 34

Ch 33?

A/N: Well, Thank you for all your reviews and subscriptions. Sorry I didn't update! I got burned using one of those facial creams, and I can't open my mouth. Plus I got to meet my baby cousin. Well here you go! So this chapter is dedicated to **GallagherGirl16 ! Happy Birthday! Well actually Happy Birthday to both of us! **Yeah it is my birthday too! SO how about for my birthday present 200 Reviews? Come on, I know you guys can! Pretty Please with an oreo on top?

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Zach's POV:

_"Of course."  
_

We kissed some more.

I could hear some cheering, very faintly. I knew they were watching, and they were happy.

I made a mental note, to thank them later. And to ask for Cammie's hand from Mrs. Morgan.

I could feel that this kiss was different. A new feeling arose, of warmth, love, promise, and a new beginning.

I led her back to my room.

I remembered that Cammie was just wearing a robe. We did plan for tonight to be our celebration night.

We weren't able to do anything the night we found out she was expecting.

"Ok,you have to close your eyes. If you want to see your ring." I said knowing, she would get a bit frustrated.

"Why?" She said in a whiny tone.

"Because it's a surprise. That's why." I said in a mocking tone.

"Hmpph, fine." She said, finally giving up.

"Hahaha thought so. No peeking. Or else, you won't see the ring, or stay."

"Aww fine then." I knew this would stop her from looking. Hey, I wanted this to be a surprise.

I went over to my bed. Under my pillowcase. I pulled out a satin, black box.

The girls had helped me pick it out, but I knew this was the one.

Cammie was sitting on my bed. Her hands still covering her eyes. A smile was on her face.

I positioned myself in front of her. Then I knelt back down, on one knee.

"Ok you can open your eyes now." As soon as I finished, she moved her hands from her face. She seemed surprised to see me like this.

I opened the black box. She gasped.

It was a two band, white gold ring. It had three diamonds on each band, then another diamond, in the center.

On the inside was inscribed, _forever&always. Z&C ._

I kissed her hand. Then I slipped the ring on her ring finger. I kissed her hand again.

The ring was now where it belonged.

On my fiancee's hand.

She was tearing up now.

"it's beautiful, Zach. It's amazing." She was at a loss for words.

"It's nowhere near as amazing as you, or as beautiful as you." I said truthfully.

I got back up, and kissed her.

It was slow. In the midst of everything, Cammie and I would be together.

I knew this was how it was going to be. Our love wouldn't be a secret. Everything would be ok.

I wiped away her tears, I kissed her cheek.

I noticed her robe had come loose.

Her arms wrapped around me, while my hands wrapped around her.

She was amazing, in every aspect.

Our lips were in perfect harmony, perfect movement.

I knew we were meant to be. Fate had brought us together.

My hands trailed down her body. They knew every curve, how smooth her legs were. They stopped at her thigh. Just drawing circles there.

Then I wrapped her leg around me.

We began to take each other's clothes off. When she started to moan, We would reconnect our lips.

It seemed that this was the best time.

Everything was slower, more passionate. We were able to enjoy each other more.

We fell asleep.

Cammie was on me, I wrapped my arms around her naked body. Hugging her closer to me.

Securing her there. Her hands were on my chest. She would kiss my chest, and hug me.

When I woke up, Cammie was asleep. I caressed her hair.

The light was shining on us. Only a bed sheet covered us.

My hands trailed down her body, finally she woke up.

"Good morning, Gallagher Girl."

"Morning Zachy." I hated it when people called me that, but Cammie was the only exception.

"Good morning baby." I said referring to our baby.

she laughed, a beautiful sound to my ears.

We kissed, then we got up.

We did have class today.

Cammie was staring at her ring.

I wanted her to show it though.

I would ask during breakfast, so her mom wouldn't be surprised.

"Wear it, Cammie. I don't want to keep this a secret anymore. Plus they don't know about the baby yet."

She smiled, and nodded ok.

A/N: Don't forget to Review and subscribe !


	30. Chapter 35

Ch 34?

A/N: Well, Thank you for all your reviews and subscriptions. Sorry I didn't update! I got burned using one of those facial creams, and I can't open my mouth. Plus I got to meet my baby cousin. Well here you go! So this chapter is dedicated to **GallagherGirl16 ! Happy Birthday! Well actually Happy Birthday to both of us! **Yeah it is my birthday too! SO how about for my birthday present 200 Reviews? Come on, I know you guys can! Pretty Please with an oreo on top?

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Zach's POV:

_She smiled, and nodded ok._

I walked Cammie to the Grand Hall, then I kissed her. I told her, "I'll back, I just have to do something."

She seemed a bit reluctant, at first but finally let me go.

"Fine."

I kissed her again. Ileft her with her friends, and soon went on my way.

I went towards Mrs. Morgan's office. She wasn't in there yet, so I was pretty sure she was in her office.

I knocked.

"Come in, Zach."

She knew it was me. I came in, and closed the door.

"Hi, Mrs. Mo-" She cut me off with a look, a warning. She made me remember. "Mom, I came to ask you something, acually for your permission."

"Yes? I think I know what it is, but go ahead."

I took in a deep breath, then sat on the couch. The same one, Cammie and I made our announcement.

"I want to ask you for your permission to marry your daughter. I love her, and I was going to wait to ask her until we graduated. But with the baby, I felt that it is the right time. I promise that I will never hurt her. That alongside me, she will be happy. I proposed to her already, last night, I know that it wasn't right. I shouldv'e asked you first, but I felt like last night was the night to ask her."

I was going to go on, but she said, "Thank you, Zach. I know that you proposed last night, I was there with the girls, watching. I know you would've proposed sooner or later. And I am glad. I feel that I can trust you with my daughter and grandchild. I will, however, keep you to your promise. If you ever hurt her, I will hurt you. Know what you are getting yourself into. Gallagher Girls, and the teachers will be after you. With the COC it will be harder for you guys. But, yes, I do give you permission to marry my daughter. I wish you blessings, and happiness. But, when do you plan on getting married? Or are you already married?"

She asked, accusingly.

"Thank you. Mom, For everything. I know and I'm willing to do anything for her. No, we aren't married yet. Last night was the proposal. That's it. We're just I was hoping to get married when she turns eighteen. And before the baby is born. We do have to be of legal age to get married."

"Ok then. Well, I know all the girls will be excited for a wedding this year."

"I can imagine."

"Well you should head down to breakfast, before Cammie and the others start to wonder.

"Ok, well I'll see you in a bit ... Mom."

I hugged her.

"Bye Zach. Now you really will be my son."

"I know."

With that I left.

I knew Cammie was listening. At least on the last part, since Mrs. Morgan had told me.

"Cammie, you can come out now."

No movement..

A/N: Don't forget to Review and subscribe !


	31. Chapter 36

Ch 35?

A/N: Well, Thank you for all your reviews and subscriptions. Sorry I didn't update! Well here you go! So this chapter is dedicated to Zammie17! **PLEASE REVIEW!**

Zach's POV:

_No movement.._

I tried again.

"Cammie, seriously come out."

Finally, as I was about to go into a secret passageway, she came out.

"How'd you now I was there? No, wait forget I asked I know-"

"Spy" I said while I smirked and pointed at myself. She mirrored my actions, except the smirk. She had a grimace.

I laughed at her expression. Then I remembered, that she wouldn't be here alone. I added, "Macey, Bex, Liz, you guys probably don't want to miss breakfast."

They came out from their hiding spot, and I heard an "oopsie-daisy" in the background.

"Dang it, Goode. You ruin our fun." Bex said.

"Yeah, but I would have caught you anyway."

"So, how is everyone going to find out now?" asked Macey.

"I don't know. Someway. Someday. I have a feeling that very soon though." Cammie said.

I knew that we would have to tell everyone, and soon.

I just had a feeling, this morning while talking to Mrs. Morgan.

A/N: Don't forget to Review and subscribe !


	32. Chapter 37

Ch 36?

A/N: Well, Thank you for all your reviews and subscriptions. Sorry I didn't update! Well here you go! So this chapter is dedicated to Zammie17! **PLEASE REVIEW!**

Zach's POV:

_I just had a feeling, this morning while talking to Mrs. Morgan._

We walked back to the Grand Hall, and when we walked in, everyone was staring at us.

I just ignored it, and went and grabbed Cammie's and I breakfast.

I laid down our trays at our usual table.

I held Cammie's hand in my hand. I made eye contact with her, as I slipped off her ring.

I knew that people had seen it, but the time had come.

Something was going to happen, and it was going to force us to make the announcement.

She didn't say anything, but seemed to understand. Her friends watched us carefully.

I knew that Solomon would kill us, but would he in front of the whole school?

Where was Solomon? He wasn't at his usual table.

Finally Mrs. Morgan walked in.

She made eye contact with me and Cammie as she reached the podium.

Her eyes spoke. "It's time."

We would make the announcement.

"Ladies, and Zach, I hope you had a goodnight's sleep. The Board decided that because of all the danger and for the safety of ALL our students, the Blackthorne Boys will be back for the rest of the year. Please welcome, Blackthorne Institute for Boys!" Mrs. Morgan said.

Everyone was shocked. We knew how to hide it though.

Through the doors came my best friends. I could see Cammie's friends staring.

Cammie just held my hand tighter.

Reminding me. We had to make the announcement. This was why Solomon wasn't here. They had called the Blackthorne guys to protect Cammie, and the baby.

Everything was falling into place.

I looked back at Cammie, just as my friends sat at our table.

We exchanged greetings. I could tell McHenry was happy about Logan.

Cammie just whispered into my ear, so low only I could hear, "Dinner."

So that was it, dinner would be the time.

It had to be done at dinner.

A/N: Don't forget to Review and subscribe !


	33. Chapter 38

Ch 37?

A/N: Well, Thank you for all your reviews and subscriptions. Sorry I didn't update! Well here you go! So this chapter is dedicated to **Stephysmiley **and to **How I Make Lemonade** thanks guys for reviewing! I reread all of the reviews I got on this story, and was amazed at how far we have gotten! Thank You! **PLEASE REVIEW!**

_It had to be done at dinner._

Cammie's POV:

I was amazed.

In the past few days, everything has happened so quick.

Zach and I got approval, he proposed to me! Which I said yes to. Now the Blackthorne Boys were here!

Luckily I have my Blackthorne Boy here. Their visit is a surprise.

I could tell by everyone's reaction. Zach and I shared a look.

We knew this wasn't a coincidence.

It was for the baby.

The time had come.

We had to make the announcement.

Dinner would be perfect.

I could feel Zach slide off my ring., I knew everyone had seen it.

I guess he would ask again.

As the Blackthorne Boys were introduced, Zach's friends came and sat down with us.

I could see Bex and Liz overjoyed, that Grant and Jonas sat with them.

I could even see Macey talking to one of Zach's friends and possibly roommate. I think his name was Logan.

Wait, where was their luggage?

Had they already dropped if off in the room?

I usually left my clothes in Zach's room. When I told Zach this, he didn't seem bothered. Hopefully he had taken care of it.

We finished eating breakfast, well Zach was done a long time ago, and I was still eating.

Man this baby made me really hungry.

We headed off to class.

The day went by in a blur.

Mr. Solomon had a different look in his eyes. A spaced out look.

Finally, our classes ended.

Zach and I headed towards his room. I usually waited on his bed while he changed. Then we would head off to my dorm to do homework.

When we came in we noticed that the beds weren't there.

Only Zach's was.

Were they being changed?

We ignored it and Zach changed.

We went to my room.

The girls were there already, changed into their casual clothing.

Macey was doing C&A, Bex her COW, and Liz her R&D.

As soon as we walked in and they saw us, they stopped what they were doing.

"Oh my gosh. You guys, what are you going to do?" Liz asked.

"You guys are seriously going to have to tell everyone, and soon" Bex added.

"So Zach, Cammie in a month and a half, I assume you'll be married? Especially since this blue will be in fashion, plus Cammie won't be huge. You there's a lot to do, already." Macey said while holding up a wedding magazine.

"Wait." I said.

"Zach, what are we going to do? when are we going to tell everyone?" I asked him

"Don't worry Cammie. Today. During dinner. Your mom gave us her blessing, so either way nothing is going to stop us. And Macey, yes. In a month and a half, would be awesome."

"Yes! There's so much to do! Ok I have to start on the bridesmaids!" Macey got into her magazine.

"Today? A month and a half?" I repeated, a bit disbelieving.

"Yes. Might as well tell everyone. And I can't wait for you to be Cameron Ann Goode."

I blushed at this.

A/N: Don't forget to Review and subscribe !


	34. Chapter 39

Ch 38?

A/N: Well, Thank you for all your reviews and subscriptions. Sorry I didn't update! Well here you go! So this chapter is dedicated to **Stephysmiley **and to **How I Make Lemonade** thanks guys for reviewing! I reread all of the reviews I got on this story, and was amazed at how far we have gotten! Thank You! **PLEASE REVIEW!**

_It had to be done at dinner._

Cammie's POV:

_"Yes. Might as well tell everyone. And I can't wait for you to be Cameron Ann Goode."_

_I blushed at this._

The girls just applauded and said "AWWW"

I kissed Zach.

We did our homework.

Macey, and Bex had dressed me up.

They made me wear adress, not slutty. It was blue, the color Macey wanted the wedding to be themed off of. She even dressed up Zach.

Zach had the ring, and he went to tell my mom.

They did my hair, into soft curls. They dressed up too, but just a bit. Just to catch their guys attention.

I walked to dinner with the girls.

Zach still hadn't come back.

We went and grabbed our food. We sat down.

We were just waiting for my mom to make an announcement, and Zach.

Finally my mom came up to the podium.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, I hope you have had a good day, and let this be the start of an amazing year, together. You may eat."

Suddenly the lights went out.

A/N: Don't forget to Review and subscribe !


	35. The Real Proposal

Ch 39?

A/N: Well I read all of reviews and am very happy. Just wanted to thank you and hope you enjoy!

Cammie's POV:

_Suddenly the lights went out._

I could feel everybody get up,and in their fighting stance.

Just as I was going to get up, I could feel Bex push me back down.

My friends were forming a circle around me, protecting me.

They thought it was the COC.

Then one light shone through the darkness.

Everybody had weapons in their hands, ready to throw at whoever did this.

Zach emerged, right where the light was shining.

Confusion clouded everyone's faces, except my friends and me.

"Hey guys, it's just me. You can put down the cutlery." Zach reassured everyone.

They dropped their utensils back on the tables. Then they all sat down.

"Well before we eat, I just want to do something."

He jumped from the podium, and locked eyes with me as he started towards our table.

Towards our future.

"In front of everybody, the students of Gallagher, Blackthorne, and the staff, as witnesses and with your mother's blessing, I want to profess my eternal, undying love for you, Cameron Ann Morgan."

Everyone's eyes were on us. Watching our every move, and reaction.

He finally reached me, and he pulled me to my feet.

"I love you. In front of everybody, I promise to love you, everyday of forever. To always be there for you."

I could see the girls start to tear up, and the guys watch in awe, of what Zach was doing.

Then Zach went down on one knee.

He pulled out the box.

"Cameron Ann Morgan, will you become MY Gallagher Girl, Cameron Ann Goode? Will you marry me?"

Zach opened the box, revealing my ring.

"I love you, Zach. Yes!"

He slipped my ring on, and just as we kissed everyone cheered and applauded.

Zach and I kept hugging, while he said, " Thank you, you can eat now."

With that we sat down, only to be engulfed in a hug by our friends.

I could hear the guys congratulating Zach.

"Congrats guys," Grant said.

All around us, people were congratulating us, asking when the wedding would be. Wishing us good luck.

I could only think of how perfect, everything was coming long.

Now they just had to find out about the baby.

A/N: I know it's short, but I haven't had much time. Well I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review, and subscribe! Thanks!


	36. Chapter 41

Ch 40?

A/N: Well I read all of reviews and am very happy. Just wanted to thank you and hope you enjoy!

Cammie's POV:

_Now they just had to find out about the baby._

Zach walked me back to my dorm, so I could get changed.

I slippped into some Macey approved pajamas, and a robe.

I was wearing a purple shirt, and some really short shorts, but I was sleeping in them. So it did not really matter.

Just as I was leaving my dorm, I wanted to go see my mom.

I knocked on her door, and she let me in.

"Hey mom."

"Hey sweetie."

"I just wanted to come by and say goodnight." I hugged her while I said this.

"I love you, baby."

Just as we parted, she asked.

"So I guess by now, Joe knows about the baby?"

"Nope. I know we have to tell him, and we will. Hopefully this week."

"Zach is going to have to run."

"Yeah, but he won't."

"He loves you and my grandchild too much."

"Yes he does." I said while rubbing my stomach.

"So the wedding is in a month and half, you don't give us much time to shop, you know."

"Macey's taking care of everything. I'm pretty sure she has something up her sleeve."

"I'm sure she does, too. Well honey, you have to go to sleep. The baby takes a lot from you."

"Yeah, goodnight mom, I love you."

"Goodnight, love you too."

With that I left.

When I went into Zach's room, it was empty.

There was no sign of him anywhere. Not even a note.

I lied down on the bed, just waiting for him.

I couldn't go to sleep without him, so I was wide awake.

After an hour of waiting, I decided to go and look for him.

I knocked on my dorm, to see if the girls had seen him.

They hadn't.

So they came along to help me look for him.

Just as I was going outside, I saw something that made my hand fly to my stomach, and bring tears to my eyes, just not in the good way.

A/N: I know it's short, but I haven't had much time. Well I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review, and subscribe! Thanks!


	37. Chapter 42

Ch 41?

A/N: Well I read all of reviews and am very happy. I read all your predictions and was blown away with what you thought was going to happen... Just wanted to thank you and hope you enjoy! Oh I just want to mention that I won't update that often, anymore because of my family's situation. Sorry guys. But if you want to motivate me to try to do more, Can I have 256 reviews?

Cammie's POV:

_Just as I was going outside, I saw something that made my hand fly to my stomach, and bring tears to my eyes, just not in the good way._

There I was just standing in shock. Tears brimmed my eyes.

I could only stare in horror.

I ran towards them.

My friends soon came by me, shock was clear in their faces.

They were somewhat mad.

How could he do this?

"Stop!" I yelled!

Mr. Solomon turned around to stare at me, anger in his eyes.

I could see Zach laying on the grass, obviously in pain.

He was probably unconscious, or close to it.

When I finally reached them, I ran to Zach.

I covered his body with mine, tears began to overflow.

"Stop! Don't hurt him! If you want to hurt him, hit me! Just don't hit Zach." I said. I wouldn't let Zach get hurt anymore.

"No Cam! That could hurt the baby!" Liz said in a worried tone.

"Cammie..." I could hear Zach's voice come out in a whisper.

I could see bruises, cuts, and gashes in his skin.

Mr. Solomon was just staring in shock, he didn't know.

"What?" His voice was filled with surprise. "You're pregnant? He was saying the truth?"

"Yeah I am. And if you want to hurt Zach anymore, you have to hurt me first." I said.

"And me." My three sisters said at the same time.

"Zach's a brother to us, and we aren't going to let you hurt him, anymore." Macey threatened. "Plus, Zach has really proven his love to Cam."

I was staring at Zach. I had to get him to the infirmary, and fast.

I started to pick him up. Bex and Macey came by, and helped me drag him.

Just as we were starting to walk, Zach fell to the floor.

"I'm not done with him, yet." Mr. Solomon said.

"Hit me! I already told you!" I screamed at him.

"No, Zach and I still have some things to discuss." He said in an even angrier voice.

"Cammie, leave me. He's right." Zach said while half unconscious. "Might as well get through it all, right? Plus he won't kill me" He stared directly at Mr. Solomon. Into his eyes. "If he did, then he knows he would be the reason why our baby grows up without a father."

"Zach! NO! I'm not going to leave you! you have to get help!" I tried to reason with him.

"I've been through worse. I just want to get over with it already." He said. "Please, if you love me, then you will leave, I'll be there later."

He tried to comfort me. "It's bad for the baby, if you're out here, instead of resting. GO."

I had to do what he said.

I kissed him goodbye. I didn't want to go.

"I love you, Zach."

"I love you , Cammie."

I stood up, and faced Solomon. "If he isn't back in our dorm by the time I wake up, you are dead. If you kill him, then you 'll be the reason why my child won't have a father. You would be the reason why I lost two of the most important men in my life."

I knew that was a low blow. To remind him of my father's death, but I couldn't lose Zach.

"He'll be back, I just have to talk to him about a few more things." He said, a bit hurt from my comment.

My friends practically carried me away. I still fought.

I thought that Zach would change his mind, but he didn't.

I could feel Macey nod, probably at something Zach said.

They took me to our dorm.

They comforted me, until I fell asleep.

When I woke up Zach was on the floor. He was bandaged.

A/N: I know it's short, but I haven't had much time. Well I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review, and subscribe! Thanks! wELL JUST WANT TO SAY CONGRATULATIONS **HOW I MAKE LEMONADE** you were the only one, I think, to actually guess right! Good job!


	38. Chapter 43

Ch 42?

A/N: Well I read all of reviews and am very happy. I read all your predictions and was blown away with what you thought was going to happen... Just wanted to thank you and hope you enjoy! Oh I just want to mention that I won't update that often, anymore because of my family's situation. Sorry guys. But if you want to motivate me to try to do more, Can I have 263 reviews?

Zach's POV:

After Dinner, I went to drop off Cammie at her dorm.

This was routine.

I went back to my dorm, to get changed.

Just as I was reaching my room, I was ambushed.

My instincts kicked in, but I became blindfolded.

The person attacking tied my hands.

I kicked them, using all my strength.

I made contact, but was hit on the head, and stomach.

I tried a roundhouse kick, but was blocked.

The person caught my leg, and made me fall over.

Then he gagged me, rendering me unable to speak.

They whispered in my ear, "Don't even try to fight back, I know all your moves."

It was obviously a guy. His voice was unrecognizable. He had changed it.

They dragged me outside.

I could only think of Cammie, was she safe? Where was she?

He got some rope and tied me up. He threw me on the floor.

He stepped over me, probably to hurt me more, I tried to kick his legs from underneath him,but he didn't fall.

Finally he took off my blindfold.

"Mr. Solomon?"

"You and I need to talk."

"And we couldn't do this in your office, why?" I asked eventhough I already had an idea why.

"This is your warning." Yeah I was right.

"Of?"

"If you ever hurt Cammie, this doesn't compare to what you will suffer."

"I won't." I answered truthfully.

"If you ever cheat on her, make her cry, or force her into doing something with you that she doesn't want to do, then you better pray." He said in a dark voice.

"This is only a preview of what would happen." He warned.

"You really think I would ever cheat on her? I love Cammie, plus she is expecting our child. I would never do that." He had to know.

His eyes were surprised, he was shocked.

"What?" He said.

He picked me up and hit me, making me fall to the ground. He kicked me, I knew that there would be bruises forming.

"She's pregnant."

He hit me again, piercing through my skin.

I never showed any weakness, I was trained not to. I just took it.

This seemed to anger him ore, he hit more and harder.

Which trust me hurts a lot, Joe Solomon can inflict pain.

"You better be lying! Is this why you're getting maried?" He asked furiously.

"I'm not. And no, that's not the only reason why I'm marrying her. I love her. I know it was a mission, but I fell for her. I love her. I don't care about my mom, or anything except for Cammie and our baby. Either way I would have asked her to marry me by the end of the year." I stated.

"Your mom is going to be furious! Zach you have to tell Cammie."

"I don't care about my mother. Cammie will know and soon, but she has to know by me."

He kicked me again.

"How could you get her pregnant!"

He hit me harder.

I was on the grass, in serious pain.

Then I heard Cammie.

She came running towards us.

**(A/N: I don't want to rewrite it, you know what happened.)**

Finally I convinved her to leave.

She left, but was still fighting.

I couldn't let her stay, it would hurt her more.

Solomon kept hitting me.

Saying things like "How could you get her pregnant?" and wayy more.

"She wanted to! I didn't force her at all!"

He seemed to get angrier.

"When?" He wanted to know, probably to hurt me more.

"Since summer."

He hit me more. I was hurting everywhere. Blood trickled down my face, chest, everywhere.

He seemed to calm down a bit.

"Please tell me you didn't give her anything."

"Nope, we were both virgins. Plus we used condoms, and she was on the pill."

"What?"

"Well yeah, I mean we thought she was pregnant at the beginning of the year but she wasn't. So we upped our protection. Then one broken condom later, and she's pregnant. Not that I'm complaining." I said with a smirk on my face.

He hit me more. No surprise there.

"How many times?" He got angry again.

I really didn't want to answer, but he hit me.

"About every other night since the summer." I said in a really low voice.

Finally he hit me the hardest.

I guess this was the last.

He finally told me to get up.

He took me to the infirmary and made me get bandaged.

I just went to the girls' dorm, to be there with Cammie.

I could see that she was worried.

I could only limp, but I kissed her forehead.

Than I fell asleep on the floor.

A/N: I know it's short, but I haven't had much time. Well I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review, and subscribe! Thanks!


	39. Chapter 44

Ch 43?

A/N: I am so sory I haven't been able to update! A lot of stuff has been going on, and eventhough this week I have spring break, I have a lot of doctor appointments. So I am really going to try to update as much as I can, but probably not as much as I want to. Well hope you enjoy!

Cammie's POV:

I saw Zach on the floor.

He was really beat up, but yet he still looked like he wasn't in pain.

I guess Solomon had taken care of his injuries a bit, since he was in some bandages.

I quickly got up, and went by his side.

Macey, Bex and Liz were awake, and were watching what I was doing.

I motioned for them to help me, and they were helping me pick up Zach.

We laid him on my bed, making sure not to hurt him.

He just seemed to bury his head in my pillow, which the girls silently awed.

Macey threw me an outfit, and my towel.

I went to the bathroom, and took a shower.

When I came out, Zach was still asleep, and there was a note next to him.

_We told your mom what happened. _

_You can take the day off, and take care of Zach._

_Have fun!_

_-the girls ;)_

So they told my mom. Great.

Well at least I got to spend the whole day with Zach.

But wait, what about breakfast?

Just as I was going to get up, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said.

My mom came in, holding two trays of food.

"Hey, kiddo."

"Hey mom."

"So I heard what happened."

"Yup, Zach is still asleep, I guess he was really hurt." I said a bit angry.

I was playing with Zach's hair, just making sure he was ok.

"Well he was willing to take that beating for you. I'm sure he would be willing to take more for you."

"I know. I love him."

"Well I just came by to drop this off, and to see how he was doing."

"Thanks mom."

"Oh and to also tell you that you are going to need to be seeing a doctor."

"What?" I said. I never really liked doctors.

"Well yeah, Cammie, you need check ups more often since you are pregnant. You know to make sure nothing is wrong with the baby." She explained in a soothing voice.

"Ugh, I guess. I hadn't really thought about that." I said in a bit embarrassed tone.

"It comes with being a mother." She said in a comforting voice.

"I love you mom." I said as I hugged her.

"I love you too. Well I got to go, I have to make announcements."

"Ok. then."

"Take care."

With that she left.

I ate breakfast, just watching Zach sleep.

His chest would rise and fall, it was very rhythmic.

I had nothing to do.

I had already finished all my homework.

All I could do was wait for Zach to wake up.

Finally, about an hour later, Zach woke up.

"Hey there sleepyhead" I said.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said in a peaceful tone. He tried to get up, but I made him stay laying down.

"Don't get up. Your too hurt."

"I'm ok. I can take it." He tried to reassure me.

"No, Zach, just relax."

"Wait. Aren't we supposed to be in class?" He asked abit worried.

"Don't worry we got the day off, so I could take care of you." I said while I grabbed his breakfast.

I heated it up in our microwave.

"Here, you must be hungry." I said while handing him his breakfast.

"Thanks."

Before he could actually get the fork, I already had it in my hand.

"Zach, you're not allowed to do anything. You have to get better."

"Fine" He said in a bit defeated tone.

He sat up, and I sat on the edge of the bed.

I began to cut the pancakes, and feed him.

He took the fork from my hand, and gave some to me.

"I already ate."

"I don't care. The baby is probably hungry."

I shook my head, but he looked at me with accusing eyes.

"Fine" I said and opened my mouth.

Some of the syrup, dripped to the edge of my mouth.

Just as I was going to get the napkin, he said. "I'll get it."

Before I had time to react. his lips were on mine.

I kissed him back. we soon pulled apart.

"I never did get my goodmorning kiss." He said in a bit sad, yet content tone.

"I'm sorry. Here."

Then we kissed for another two minutes.

"Now this is a good morning."

"What?"

"Well yeah. The girl I love, our baby, you feeding me breakfast. Your kisses. I say that's a pretty good morning." He explained.

"But you're hurt."

"I have you."

"But aren't you in pain?" I asked.

"I've had worse. You're worth everything, anything, people would torture me for."

The rest of the day, Zach and I talked.

He wrapped his arms around me, and even put my head on his chest.

He said it didn't bother him. It actually made the pain go away.

"You know, now we have to set up the date for the wedding." He said while playing with a strand of my hair.

"We would have to talk to Macey."

"Yeah. I guess so."

After a few moments of silence. Zach spoke up again.

"What are we going to name our baby?"

"I haven't thought about that yet."

"Well we have to come up with something."

A/N: I know it's short, but I haven't had much time. Well I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review, and subscribe! Thanks! **What should be the baby's name? Give a boy and girl one just in case! ( Still haven't decided on gender!)**


	40. Baby names

Ch 44?

A/N: I am so sory I haven't been able to update! Sorry guys but this week I have had way too many doctor appointments. So heres a chapter!

Cammie's POV:

_"Well we have to come up with something."_

"Well what if it's a boy? or a girl?"

"Hmm." Zach said thoughtfully.

"What would you like to have?" I asked truly curious.

"I don't know. I think I would be happy with whichever gender. If we get a baby girl, then I would be really protective of her. But if we get a baby boy, then I think it would be different. I would give him more advice, or something." He said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I know Macey would probably like a little girl, just so she can dress her. If we get a boy she probably would teach him to get all the girls. I think Bex would teach fighting moves to either. And Liz would to the tech stuff. So gender really doesn't really apply to both of them. I don't know if I would prefer a boy or girl." I said just as truthfully.

"If we have a little girl, then I would have two beautiful angels, and more protecting. If it's a boy, then it would be the two of us being protective of you."He said while smiling.

I laughed at his protectiveness.

"I can't believe we really are going to be parents. I mean, I am happy. But it is all so surreal." Zach said.

"Yeah, but back to baby names. WHat are we going to name our kid?"

"I have no idea. Just as long as it's not Jimmy." He said.

"It's not going to be Jimmy. It has to be nice. Not a name that they're going to grow up hating." I explained.

"Well, if it's a girl, how about Kaylie?" He said.

"That's nice. It kind of reminds me of-"

"When we went to the hotel, your fake name. Yeah, it kinda reminds me of it, too. But I like it." He finished.

"Kaylie Goode?"I said repeating the name.

"Yeah."

"Kaylie Emma Goode."

"Why a middle name?"

"Why not a middle name?" I countered.

"How about... ok I have no names for a boy."

"Yeah me either."

"wait just a sec. Something great will come to me."

"Wit... how about Justin?"

"What?"

"Yeah, well I don't know. you said "Just" so that name kind of popped in."

"Ok then. So Kaylie Emma Goode for a girl, and Justin Goode for a boy."

"Yeah that sounds good."

A/N: I know it's short, but I haven't had much time. Well I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review, and subscribe! Thanks!


	41. Chapter 46

Ch 45?

A/N: I am so sory I haven't been able to update! Sorry guys but this week I have had way too many doctor appointments. So heres a chapter!

Cammie's POV:

"Yeah that sounds good."

We spent the day like that, just discussing the future.

Our future.

I was laying down next to Zach, while he lifted up my shirt and rubbed my tummy.

Then the girls came in.

"Hello, hope Cammie made all your pain go away Zach." Bex said suggestively.

"Yeah, we can't have the groom injured for his special day." Liz said.

"Thank you for your concern, Bex. And for your information, yes she did. And thank you Liz." Zach said.

"Ok, well Zach I hope you feel good enough, because you two need to make decisions." Macey ordered.

"Like what?" I asked while Zach was playing with a strand of my hair.

"Well, how many guests? outside or inside wedding? food? cake? colors?" She went on listing more details.

"Mace, I thought we went throught this already. You are in charge. You know what we like, Zach and I believe you will make this the best day."

She beamed at this information.

I started to get up, but Zach was reluctant.

I gave him a look to let me go. I stood up, and faced the girls. Then Zach joined me, realizing what I was going to do.

"There still is something I have to ask, though."

The girls looked confused. "What?" They all asked.

"Zach and I would be honored if you would be the bridesmaids. It would really make everything that much better. Since you are my three best friends-"

"Yes!" They all responded.

We got into a group hug.

"I know that usually there is a maid of honor, but I can't choose. I love you guys so much, and I don't want any of -"

"Don't worry Cam. I figured that out too. Cam we know you and Bex have been best friends before us, so -"

Now it was my turn to interrupt her.

"Bex, will you please be my maid of honor?" I asked.

She pretended to consider it.

"Yes."

I hugged her again.

"Ok, well, at least we have another thing out of the way."

"When are we going to go shopping?" I asked.

Macey stared back at me disbeliefing.

"What?" Liz seemed to choke out.

"Yay!" Bex said.

I started to laugh.

"I meant for your bridesmaid dresses. And well my dress too."

"OH"

"Don't worry Cammie, I also already did that. You just have to try it on and we do too. Zach I also picked yours too."

Zach just nodded, he was laying back down on the bed.

I turned to him, "You have to ask for the groomsmen."

"I know. I will." Zach said, waving it away.

"I also picked out their suits."

Macey kept throwing details at us, and we kept responding.

"Ok, Macey, the thing I really want at our wedding is..."

They waited.

"Nutella."

A/N: I know it's short, but I haven't had much time. Well I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review, and subscribe! Thanks!


	42. Chapter 47

Ch 46?

A/N: I am so sory I haven't been able to update! Sorry guys . So heres a chapter!

Cammie's POV:

"Nutella."

We spent the rest of the day like that.

Macey and the girls agreed that we should go try on the dresses this week.

Apparently Macey had the dresses already.

Zach was on the bed. He was half asleep.

"Hey Zachy?"

He responded with a lazy "hmm?"

"How about tomorrow we go ask for the groomsmen?"

"Sure."

"Zachy? Geez Cammie you really have Zach whipped." Bex said.

"Badly" Liz added.

"Shut up" Zach said.

"You should get ready for bed, I mean you aren't going to sleep in your clothes are you?" I said.

"I don't have my clothes in here. Unless you want me to sleep naked." Zach winked.

"Eww" Macey said.

"No thank you" Liz added.

"Please, not again. My eyes had enough from the first time." Bex said shuddering.

"We said we were sorry. We didn't know you would be there." Zach said sheepishly.

"I didn't think you guys were having sex." Bex countered.

"WELL, umm... I'll get your clothes Zach." I said, wanting to end the conversation.

I left the room, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible.

Zach's POV:

Cammie left the room.

I knew she wanted to get out of here.

"So Zach, where are you guys going to go for your honeymoon?" Macey asked.

"Actually I wanted to ask you that."

Macey had a confused expression.

"See, with my mother after Cammie, her being pregnant, I don't know where we could go."

"Oh"

"Yeah. I am not going to endanger her life. I was thinking on post poning the honeymoon until, well maybe things have cooled down with the COC. And maybe until the baby is born. I have no idea. And where would Cam want to go?"

"I see your point. And I actually agree with you. It is too dangerous for our Camster right now."

"Yeah, but won't it get harder with the baby?" Liz asked.

"Nope, we'll take care of it." Bex said.

"Thanks guys. But how do I tell Cammie that we won't have a honeymoon, well yet at least?" I asked.

"Tell her soon. Maybe tomorrow? Make sure she's in a good mood though" Macey suggested.

"Ok thanks. For everything." I said genuinely sincere.

"Your welcome"

A few minutes later Cammie came in.

She had my shorts and a t shirt.

I started to get up, but Cammie made me lay back down.

"Cam I feel way better now. Seriously. A day of rest was all that was needed."

She doesn't look convinced.

"You are an amazing nurse. I think that's all I needed."

She rolled her eyes but let me go.

I went to the bathroom and changed. I brushed my teeth and got ready for bed.

I went back outside to see the girls changed.

Then they took turnse getting ready for bed.

I laid down on Cammie's bed.

She came to join me a bit later.

"Are you sure you feel better Zach?" Cammie asked, concerned.

"Gallagher Girl, all I need is you in my arms, with you by me, I am invincible." I said.

I kissed her goodnight and hugged her to my chest.

"If I wake up, and catch you two doing it, then I will kill you." Bex threatened.

* * *

When I woke up, everyone except Cammie was gone.

She was still sleeping on me.

She looked like an angel.

I brushed the hair from her face.

She looked peaceful.

I found a note by my head.

_Zach and Cammie, left your uniforms on the dresser, well if you're going to classes today._

_Macey._

Cammie woke up when I finished reading the note.

"Macey left our uniforms on the dresser." I informed her.

"Ok, well we should get ready."

We got ready in about 10 minutes.

We headed downstairs.

Everyone seemed to be waiting for us.

When we sat down all eyes were on us.

I could see Solomon staring at us from the corner of my eye.

"Hey guys, Cammie and I want to talk to you later, please." I told the guys.

"uhh sure man." Grant said.

* * *

"So Cammie and I want to ask you guys something." I told them as they sat down.

"Sure, what is it man?" Jonas asked.

"Will you guys be the groomsmen for our wedding?"

"Yeah!"

"Sure"

"You bet man!"

"Grant, will you the best man?" I asked.

"I would be honored." Grant responded. It was weird usually Grant would crack a joke, but he responded seriously.

"Thanks guys."

"I can't believe you're getting married!"

"I can't believe you're the first one!"

"I can't beleive you got Cammie pregnant!"

"Ok, ok. I know. We never expected this to happe, but it did. And I love her. So it's all good."

A/N: I know it's short, but I haven't had much time. Well I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review, and subscribe! Thanks!


	43. Chapter 48

Ch 47?

A/N: I am so sory I haven't been able to update! Sorry guys . So heres a chapter! Please check out my new story, **Time Changes.**

_"Ok, ok. I know. We never expected this to happen, but it did. And I love her. So it's all good."_

Cammie's POV:

A few weeks have passed by.

The wedding was now a week away.

Macey had sent out all the invitations.

Obviously Gallagher was going to attend, Blackthorne, the staff, and some CIA and MI6 too.

Macey was freaking out because of the wedding.

She had this idea that we would hate her if it didn't come out perfect.

We had now finished dinner.

Zach and I headed up to our room.

There was a small baby bump now.

We wouldn't be able to know the gender for about another month.

I was looking out the window.

Reflecting on everything.

Zach had gotten better.

Everything was near perfect.

The moon was out.

Zach came up behind me.

He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on mine.

I couldn't help but lean into him.

My hands went behind me, to touch his face.

He kissed my hand.

We stood like that for a while.

He broke the silence.

"I miss this."

"What?"

"I miss just being the two of us. No interruptions, no details to go over. Just you and me."

"I do too."

Ever since Zach's "injury" we really never had been alone.

It seemed as if every second we were needed somewhere.

To discuss some trivial detail. We never had time for each other.

Every waking moment was for the wedding.

It was nice to be back in his arms, without interruptions.

He kissed the top of my head.

I turned around to face him.

Our eyes met, his hand reaching to cup my face.

With his other, he held me by the waist.

We kissed.

It was a bit hungrier, than our usual kisses.

My hand got tangled in his hair.

I broke off.

He looked confused as I walked over to the door.

"We wouldn't want to get interrupted, now would we?" I asked as I locked his door.

He smiled as I jumped on him.

He held me by the waist, and I wrapped my legs around his hips, my fingers getting tangled in his hair.

Our lips reconnected and he walked towards the bed.

He sat back on the bed. I was sitting in his lap.

My hands freed themsleves from his hair, and went towards his shirt.

I began to unbutton it, one by one.

"Cammie... Cammie" He began to moan my name.

I was kissing at his neck , at his spot.

I knew that tomorrow there would be a red mark there, Zach did too.

He was getting revenge, since he began to do the same to me.

I could feel him smirking against my skin.

All I wanted to feel was Zach.

His lips on mine, our bodies entertwined. His body, and how good it felt.

I was still sitting on top of Zach, my legs wrapped around him.

My hands went back down, and took of his shirt.

I could never get over his chest.

His body was just perfect. My hands traveled up and down his chest.

"MMM, No fair Gallagher Girl."

"Why? I really like the view."

"Who can resist me?"

I pushed him down on the bed. His head landed on the pillows.

Zach moved his legs so they were on the bed.

He kicked his shoes and socks off.

I was laying on top of him, my blouse had an opening which showed my breasts.

"I think you should take it off." He said while fingering the top button of my blouse.

I sat back up on him.

"If you really want it off, take it off yourself."

I expected him to say something or take it off with his hands.

Instead he smirked, and his legs went up behind me. He had a smug look.

I was momentarily distracted by his abs, when the lines became more noticeable.

"You asked for it."

Before I could process what he said, I felt his lips between my breasts.

He was unbuttoning my blouse withis teeth!

Then he would kiss the exposed skin.

He stopped biting them off around my stomach.

He finished with his hands, but kept kissing my chest.

His hands went to my shoulders, and slipped off my blouse, another addition to the floor.

My lacy bra was now exposed.

I could only ,moan as he kissed me.

His hands went down, stopping at my chest, but then went back down to my thighs.

He kept going down, reached my feet.

Then he went back up, drawing circles on my thigh.

He kept going further up, until he reached my underwear.

He fingered it, hooked his index finger on it, ready to pull it down.

"No, no, no. You have to take something off first. And either way, shouldn't you take my skirt off first?"

His hand went back to my upper thigh.

"That's not really fair, Gallagher Girl, you have more clothes on."

"Oh well"

Since I was on top of Zach, I had to get up a little to get to his zipper.

If anybody walked in, it would look like I was straddling Zach.

Zach had an amused expression on his face, since I kept going up and down to get his pants off.

Under me, I felt a strong bump.

I could feel Zach's reaction get bigger.

He finished by kicking off his pants.

I got his hands from my thigh and interlaced our fingers.

I brought our hands and placed them next to his head. Now instead of sitting on him, I was laying on top of him. My butt, stomach and head was above him.

My legs were on either side of him and parallel to the bed.

I pressed our hands down on the pillow.

My hair was on the left side of his face.

I leaned down and whispered in his ear, " Now it's your turn"

He tried to move his right hand, but I had a strong grip on him.

I smirked at his attempt.

"I think my smirk looks sexy on you, Gallagher Girl" He started to kiss me.

My hold on him lossened for a fraction of a second, but it was enough for Zach to slip his hands from my grip.

He put his hands on my side. His left hand moved and played with the hem of my skirt.

Now he moved his hands to my skirt's zipper.

Just as he bit my bottom lip, he unzipped it and pulled it down to my knees.

His hands kept tracing the path my skirt took.

When he went back up, he touched my underwear, which was also lacy.

I broke apart for air just as he grabbed my ass.

As I was going to sit back on him, my hands roamed down his chest.

Below me, I felt Zach's erection, bigger and harder.

My skirt had gone up just a bit.

I threw my left leg over him, to slip my skirt off.

His hands went up and down my entire legs, saying "You have amazing legs, Cammie."

I started to bite my bottom lip, and finger Zach's boxers.

I pulled it down slightly, but in my distraction Zach grabbed me and pulled me to his chest.

Then he put me next to him, my hands against his chest.

"You have a nice chest"

"I really like your bra and underwear."

I kissed him. Now his hands tangled in my hair.

His hands moved to the sides of my stomach. He lifted me up a bit, so I was a head above him.

He moved back to my chest, carefully unclasping my bra.

He slipped itoff, and threw it on the floor.

His lips traced down my neck, kissing my shoulders and finally came a stop once he reached my breasts.

His hands moved there, too, craddling them.

My legs wrapped around him again. With my feet I slipped off his boxers.

Now his hands moved to my underwear.

He grabbed my butt again, making me moan.

He slipped his hand in my underwear, then slid it off.

He moved his lips back to my lips, I could only grab at his hair.

Now he moved on top of me.

He assumed my old position. His legs on either side of me.

I pulled his face closer to mine.

I knew Zach was about to go inside me.

As he bit my lip, he went inside.

My eyes were suddenly opened, and I moaned the loudest.

I could hear his heavy panting.

The only thing I could do was grab the sheets.

He was going hard, we moaned each other's name.

After what seemed a lifetime of pleasure, he flipped us back over.

I was lying on top of him again.

There was only a thin sheet on the bed now.

I could feel my lips bruised and Zach's chest rising up and down, as he tried to steady his breathing.

Zach's hands were on my hair and on the small of my back.

One of my hands was tangled in his hair, while the other was on his chest.

I moved my hand form his chest to his face, he leaned into my hand.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We kissed a short but sweet kiss.

"You're amazing. I can't believe that in a week you will be my wife. And soon the mother of my children. I love you. You're the girl of my dreams and I can't wait for you to be Mrs. Goode"

"I love you too Zach. We'll be man and wife. Happy with our little Kaylie or little Justin."

We kissed again.

He put my head back on his chest, stroking my hair.

"Go to sleep Gallagher Girl. We have more wedding details tomorrow"

A/N: I know it's short, but I haven't had much time. Well I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review, and subscribe! Thanks!


	44. Chapter 49

Ch 48?

A/N: I am so sory I haven't been able to update! Sorry guys . So heres a chapter! Please check out my new story, **Time Changes.** I'm sorry for the last chapter. I know some of you don't like those, but somebody requested it so I did. Anyways here's another chapter!

_"_"Go to sleep Gallagher Girl. We have more wedding details tomorrow"

Cammie's POV:

(**Fast Forward to night before wedding)**

The rest of the week was amazing.

We had , more like Macey, finalized all the wedding details.

Now tomorrow would finally be the day.

I would no longer be single, but a married woman.

I really wasn't looking forward to tonight.

"Cammie, it's your last night of being free!" Bex said.

"Well, actually I wasn't single"

"You know what we mean!" Macey said.

"I guess"

"I really don't want to do anything guys." I begged.

"Don't worry Cammie. It's not like we hired a male stripper or anything." Bex said.

I looked at them nervously.

Zach had popped out from nowhere.

"No way! There will be no guys near my Cammie!" Zach said as he hugged me.

"Exactly! Thank you baby" I said as I kissed him.

"So you guys aren't having strippers at your bachelor party, Zachary?" Macey asked.

I turned to stare at him, raising my eyebrows.

"Ask Grant, he organized it."

Bex went to look for him.

In two minutes she came back dragging Grant by the ear.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Bex. What'd I do?" Grant pleaded.

"Did you hire strippers for Zach's bachelor party?" Bex asked furiously.

"Well.." Grant said. Bex just made her hold stronger.

"Ow!"

"Fine1 Yes I did!" I turned to glare at Zach.

"I swear I didn't know Cammie!"

"But Jonas got mad when he found out, and canceled."

Liz was happy at this.

Zach turned to me, and said "I wouldn't have stayed there anyways Gallagher Girl. I don't need some STD ridden person. I have you, you're way better."

He came and hugged me, and whispered in my ear so low that nobody could hear, "Plus you're amazing in bed."

I blushed as he said that.

"So what were you goiing to do for Zach's party?" asked Bex.

"Well..." Grant seemed to hesitate.

Bex was losing patience.

"We were going to play video games, and go t.p. Jimmy's house. Then go out to eat." Grant said, afraid of Bex.

Zach burst out laughing.

"I'm definitely going for the second one." Zach said happily.

'Well what were you guys going to do for Cammie's party?" Grant asked.

"Classified" answered Macey.

"That's not fair! We told you!" Grant yelled, but Bex just smacked him.

"Too bad."

"I swear if there are any guys near my Gallagher Girl-"

"No promises Goode." Macey said.

Zach just grabbed me tighter.

Macey came up to him, and took me from him.

"Let's go girls, we have to get this parrty started."

"Bye Zach" I said, as Macey dragged me away.

"McHenry!" Zach yelled.

"Goode!" Macey said in an equal voice.

"Bye boys!" Bex said as she waved.

We came back to our dorm.

"Guys, what are we doing? You heard Zach, no guys." I said sternly.

"Chill. We were just going to invite the other girls, and have a movie marathon. And go out to town." Macey said in a calm voice.

"Yeah Cam. Relax, it's your last night being free. Tomorrow you're going to be married!"

"Now come on! We have to get you ready!" ordered Macey.

I sat there for an hour as they got me ready.

Finally I was ready.

I was wearing short shorts, but it covered enough. A loose top, with a flowing vest.

They curled my hair and put it to one side.

Soon the other girls came.

My baby bump wasn't really noticeable.

We started to head for town.

We were just going to get pizza, ice cream, junk food, and some more movies. Plus Anna needed her medecine.

We finished paying, and we were heading out the door.

Then a voice cut through our laughter.

"Well if it isn't the spoiled brats." Dillon's voice spilled with venom.

"What happened? Did the rich girls get lost? Are you really eating all those carbs?" His voice mocked us.

"Aww, what happened to you? Did you lose your brain? or were you born that way?" Bex said.

Dillon looked furious.

"You're really going to regret that"

"Dillon stop." Josh's voice said.

"Josh, "

"Just shut up Dillon. Let them leave."

"So you're defending those Gallagher Girls? Dude what's wrong with you? She broke up with you!" Dillon said as he pointed at me.

"Shut up!"

"Whatever man. Look at her! What happened? Where's your rich boyfriend? Did he find out what kind of scum you are?" Dillon directed his attention back at me.

"Shut up!" Tina said now.

"Yeah! Be quiet!" Mick yelled.

"For your information, Zach and I are still together. And we're getting married." I said.

The look on Josh's face was saddening.

He couldn't believe it.

"Bye Josh." I said as we headed out the door. "Thanks."


	45. Chapter 50

Ch 48?

A/N: I am so sory I haven't been able to update! Sorry guys . So heres a chapter! Please check out my new story, **Time Changes**. Anyways here's another chapter!

Cammie's POV:

_"Bye Josh." I said as we headed out the door. "Thanks."_

As we walked out the door, with all our stuff in tow, I heard Dillon say,

"You see! She's just a gold digger! She's a whore!"

I heard a slap.

"Why don't you shut up! Seriously you're freaking annoying!" Tina said.

We looked back, Tina wasn't really one to defend others.

She jogged back to us.

She came up and hugged me.

"Come on, let's leave."

We smiled and started to head to school.

I heard footsteps behing us.

"Cammie?" Josh's voice spoke.

I turned to face him.

"Hey... Josh."

After a moment of silence, I brushed my hair out of the way, and said "Thanks, again for what happened... back there."

I saw his eyes follow my hand, I looked down and noticed it was my ring hand.

"So, you're really going to get... married? To Zach?" He asked.

His sadness, pain and dissapointment was clear.

As I stared back down to my hand, the beautiful ring on my ring finger gleamed.

I traced its pattern, and couldn't help but smile.

I was lost in my little world, when I remembered him.

I stared back up, finally facing him completely.

"Yes. I am."

His crumpled even more.

Behind me, I felt more bodies join us. I knew it was them.

"What did I say, McHenry?" I heard Zach say, it was low, that only we could hear.

Josh didn't notice yet, so he said, "Well I guess I should give you one of these."

Before I knew it, Josh was hugging me. I only patted his back.

He pulled away, and more sadness, and fear was present.

"Hey there, Cammie, and Jimmy right?"

"It's Josh." Josh said, getting frustrated.

"I thought you guys were having your bachelorette party?" Zach asked just for Josh's sake.

"We were heading back, but we got caught up." I said, motioning to Josh.

He slipped his arms around me.

"Umm... Congratulations. Cammie told me about your engagement." He offered a hand to Zach.

Zach took his hand and showed his strength.

I could hear the girls laughing as they witnessed this.

Then I saw Dillon come towards us, with his group.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the rich kids. Did you all lose your allowance?"

Josh spoke up now. "Dillon just shut up already."

"Why do you defend them Josh?"

He loked at me, "Because they're my friends, too."

From the corner of my eye I saw something pink.

I knew who it was before I heard the voice.

"Cammie!" DeeDee ran up to us.

"Hi DeeDee!"

She came and hugged us. "How are you?"

"I'm great! How about you?"

"Me too!"

As she stepped back, her eyes widened.

"You're engaged?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Oh My Gosh! Congratulations, and I'm guessing that Zach you're the lucky one!"

She came and hugged us again.

"Thanks DeeDee!"

"So you're the dumbass who's going to marry that whore? Man, I feel sorry for you." Dillon spoke up.

I grabbed Zach's hand. I knew he would cause a scene, if he let his temper get in the way.

Some of his group started to back away as they saw Zach's face.

I knew that behind me, Bex, especially, was trying to hold down the guys.

Grant was getting mad.

"I mean, I bet she would dump you in a second, if she found a guy with more money. She's a bitch, she just dated Josh here because she was bored, man I feel sorry for you."

Before I could do anything, Zach had let go of me and went towards Dillon.

Right before that, Josh punched Dillon.

"I told you to SHUT UP!"

Dillon got up and tackled Josh to the floor.

Zach picked up Dillon off Josh and punched him.

He went to where he was lying on the floor and kicked him in the side, hard.

He came back to Josh and offered his hand.

Josh took it surprised.

"Thanks."

"No problem"

He turned to Dillon, kicked him again, "If you ever talk about Cammie that way again, you're going to regret it."

When I turned back, the guys looked like they wanted to join Zach.

I started to walk away, but a hand stopped me.

"Cammie, I just wanted to congratulate you again, I wish you and Zach happiness." Josh said.

"Thank you, Josh, that means a lot to us." Zach said.

He shook his hand again.

"I'm sorry for Dillon, he's a jackass."

"Thank you for standing up for Cammie."

"Yeah,"

"Bye Josh" I said with one last wave.

I started to walk towards the students, Zach holding me by the waist.

I pushed his hand away, showing him I was angry at him.

I mean I was happy that he stood up for me, and that he finally acknowledged Josh, but I knew that he could've exposed us.

I walked towards Macey and the rest of the girls.

Macey turned around, and I guess Zach must've said something since she said

"Cam go talk to him."

I gave her a look.

"Go"

She pushed me towards him.

He grabbed my hand and let everyone go ahead of us.

"Why are you mad, Gallagher Girl?"

I looked back to where he had fought, then turned back to him raising my eyebrows.

"You really expect me to just stand there while that dumbass insults you?"

"Yes. Zach, don't you get it? You could've exposed us! The secret is more important than me!"

"Nothing is more important to me than you."

"Zach-"

He cut me off with a kiss.

"Do you forgive me?" He asked with pleading eyes.

I pretended to think about it.

He kissed me again, "Please?"

"Fine."

"Thanks Gallagher Girl."

"So what was that with you and Josh?" I asked

"I guess he isn't that bad."

"I told you."

"Yeah, yeah. Good thing we didn't T.P. his house yet."

I stared back at him, confused.

"What? It's still my party. Don't worry we won't do it now. But that piece of shit is."

"Zach-"

"We're not going to hurt him."

"Fine."

"Thanks."

He led me back to the girls.

"Come on guys, we have to let them finish their party. Plus we have some stuff to do."

They followed Zach as I walked towards the girls.

"McHenry, get my Gallagher Girl back safely."

"I will."

We got back to school, and headed for our dorm.

"So for Cammie's party we decided to play, Have you ever?"

I groaned, of course.

"Oh come on Cammie, it's confession time."

"Ok Cammie have you ever cheated on Zach?" Tina asked.

"No." Why would she ask that?

"Tina, have you ever had a boyfriend?" Macey asked.

"No."

We kept going like that for an hour.

Finally it was Liz's turn.

Halfway it turned into truths.

"Liz how far have you and Jonas gone?" Bex asked.

" Make out."

"Guys are we ever going to watch the movies?" I asked.

I loved the game, but I was tired.

"Fine fine. The bride has spoken."

They set it up put in the movie.

I fell asleep about halfway through the movie.

I was tired after today's events, plus tomorrow was a big day.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review, subscribe, and read TIME CHANGES!


	46. The Wedding!

The Wedding!

A/N: Well here it is! The long awaited chapter! It took forever to write and took about 5 pages front and back. So I hope you enjoy and review! It took a bit of research, and trying to figure out her hairstyle and dress, so sorry for the crappy description!

Cammie's POV:

When I woke up Macey, Bex, and Liz were the only ones in the room.

Everybody else had left.

TODAY WAS MY WEDDING DAY!

Bex was doing Liz's hair, Macey got out their dresses.

Liz was the first to notice I was awake.

"Oh! Cammie you're awake!"

"Yeah, Morning."

"Cam here's breakfast, eat up! We're just getting ready, then I'll be right over with you." Macey said.

She handed me a plate with pancakes, eggs, fruit and cereal.

"Wow, ok thanks."

I sat down and ate my breakfast.

Macey was done changing, and was currently doing her makeup.

Then she moved on to Liz.

"Bex! Go change! I'll finish up Liz!" Macey said.

"Ok, ok"

As soon as Bex stepped out of the bathroom, Macey went over to her and helped her.

I was done with breakfast, and went to brush my teeth.

When I came out, my mom and aunt were there.

"Hey squirt, so today's the big day? Wow you really have grown up."

"Hey Aunt Abby"

My mom and aunt came and hugged me.

"I can't believe you're getting married today!" My mom said

When we pulled away, the girls were done getting ready.

My mom and aunt were ready too.

I couldn't help but feel that, eventhough I was the bride, I would still be plain in comparison to them.

"Bex, Liz can you go make sure that they're setting everything up right? Please don't ruin your makeup or dress." Macey ordered.

Just then Logan came in, looking a bit disheleved.

"What happened?" Macey yelled.

"Jonas and Grant are having a bit of a problem with their tuxes. Hey Cammie, Abby, Mrs. Morgan."

"Hello Logan." My mom said.

My aunt and I just nodded.

Macey just huffed in anger, "Fine I'll be right there."

She turned to my mom.

"Mrs. Morgan, could you help Cammie into her dress please? I'll be right back."

She left, looking pretty furious, grumbling under her breath.

After a second, I could hear yelling down the hall.

"Macey is quite the planner." My aunt noted.

"Yeah she is."

My mom went over to the closet, and pulled out my dress.

Macey had designed it herself.

She said it was perfect for me.

I started to undress, and my mom took off the covering from my dress.

She unzipped it, and held it so I could step into it.

When I did, she zipped it up.

My aunt let out a wolf whistle, which I laughed to.

"Wow Cammie you look absolutely beautiful! That's the dress Macey designed?"

"Yeah it is."

I fingered the beautiful cloth.

My mom started to tear up.

"Cammie you look amazing."

"Thank you mom"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"You're dad would have been proud of you. He would be blown away by your beauty, and how much you've grown. You look especially beautiful today." My aunt said.

"Thanks Aunt Abby, I wish my dad was here."

"We do too honey."

They engulfed me into another hug.

I started to cry a bit.

"Don't dry baby. Today is a happy day. You're getting married!"

I laughed.

"Well go brush your hair, Macey is gonna be here in a bit. She's gonna finish yelling and ordering people in a bit."

My mom left to go look for her.

I went to the bathroom and started to brush my hair.

"Kiddo, are you sure about getting married? I mean you both are so young!"

I just laughed.

"Yes Aunt. I'm sure. I love Zach.I'm entirely sure about him. Either way Zach doesn't want to leave our baby without a father."

"I heard. And I'm just making sure. I don't want this to be a mistake. So how far along are you?"

"10 weeks."

"Wow. I just can't believe you did it!"

"Well the chance was there and I don't know, we're teenagers!"

She just laughed, then Macey and my mom came in.

"Well I'll leave you alone to get ready, and I'll check on some stuff downstairs."

"And I'll go make sure Abby doesn't yell too much."

"Mom, please don't hurt him."

She just laughed but left the room.

Macey turned her attention to me.

"Now we have to get you ready!" She said in a very excited way.

I just groaned.

"Don't worry it won't be that bad."

After what seemed forever, but was only two hours and a half, she was done!

Well with my hair.

"Ok, now we have to do your makeup!"

"Aww! Can't I at least have some food? I'm starving!"

"Fine, wait a sec."

She headed torwards the door and shouted, "Get me some snacks for Cammie! Pronto! Now! Move it people!"

She turned to me and said, "They'll be right over."

I laughed at her change in attitude.

Soon enough Anna came in with a plate of snacks, and I said, "Thanks."

"Sure Cammie."

She left hurridly, probably trying to avoid getting yelled at by Macey.

In ten minutes I was done with my plate.

"Ok I'm ready."

"Allrighty then."

With that she did my make up.

Taking about an hour.

I loooked at the clock, it was 1:00.

The wedding was at 2:00.

I stood up and took a deep breath.

Then my mom walked in. She gasped.

I was really nervous of how I would look.

"Cammie you look stunning!"

I smiled at this.

I took a deep breath and headed for the full-length mirror.

I stood in front of it, and finally opened my eyes.

The girl staring back at me was beautiful.

She would have all eyes on her.

Was that really me?

She was far from being plain.

Her- my- face looked flawless.

Make up looking natural, but radiating with that bridal glow.

She looked stunnning in her dress.

It hugged her body, until her waist, then it flowed naturally.

It felt so mature, yet had a youth touch to it.

The top of her dress emphasized her cleavage, but not too much.

It had side straps.

It was adorned with Swarovski crystals as well as others.

Flowing in beautiful patterns.

The train flowed softly, not too short or long.

Her hair went perfectly with her dress.

Her dirty blonde hair was in curls.

Half of it up, in elegant twists, while the other half flowed down.

The top half was held up discreetly by pins.

Her bangs framed her face.

Her hair had pins in it, shining with the light relflecting of them.

I stared into my eyes next.

They were a deep but beautiful blue today, shining with a light of their own, happiness.

Then Aunt Abby, Bex, and Liz came in.

They gasped simultaneously.

"Cammie you look AMAZING!"

I turned to them.

"Thanks."

I turned to Macey, "Thank you Macey, for everything."

She came and hugged me.

"What are sister's for?"

Soon we were in a group hug.

My mom was the first to break apart, wiping a few tears away.

"Ok, Cammie we have to put the tiara and veil."

Macey went and came back with a box.

My mom took it from her and opened it.

She pulled out the veil, her face instanly liting up.

She gently placed it on my head.

It was only the back veil.

Next she got the small tiara that went right in front of the veil.

She placed it on too.

I smiled.

"Ok, you have soomething new! Now you need something blue! And I know just the thing." Exclaimed Bex.

She had a cute blue heart shaped pin in her hand.

She placed it right in front of the dress, it looked like it belonged there.

"Thanks Bex!"

"Squirt, you need something borrowed!" She searched thorugh her purse until she came out with a diamond bracelet.

"Thank you.'

"You also need a sixpence in your shoe!" said Liz.

We all looked a bit confused, but Liz pulled out a sixpence and placed it in my left shoe, according to tradition.

I just smiled.

"Finally Cammie, you need something old." My mom pulled out a beautiful necklace.

"Your grandmother gave it to me when I married your father, and now it's yours."

She put it on me.

We couldn't help but go into another group hug.

"You know squirt, there's still time to back out, if you want to, I mean."

"No, I'm sure about Zach."

I just laughed.

Then they all joined in.

In half an hour I would no longer be Cameron Ann Morgan.

I would forever be Cameron Ann Goode.

Somebody knocked and Macey said, "Come in."

Mr. Solomon walked in, and seemed taken back by our appearances.

"Wow, Cammie you look beautiful!"

"Thanks Mr. Solomon."

Just then Macey said, "Well girls let's go! We have to go take our place!"

They exited the room.

Then Mr. Solomon faced me again and said "Cammie I'm sorry for hurting Zach, I just didn't know how to react to that idea."

He swallowed uncomfortably.

"I just wanted to ask you if I could walk you down the aisle?"

"I would love that."

He smiled and hugged me.

"Cammie I know your father would have been proud to have walked you down the aisle."

I smiled weakly at him.

"I know. I miss him so much. I wish he was here with me."

"I do too."

He gave me a hug and we pulled away after a few seconds.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

He held his arm out for me, and I looped my arm through his.

He opened the door and we walked down the stairs.

The professional photographers and cemera men took pictures and videos.

We stopped once we reached the Grand Hall.

I heard Joe say "Chameleon ready."

I heard as Macey said." Cue wedding march, open doors."

Just then the doors opened and I heard the wedding march staert.

Pictures were being taken from every angle, as well as audio and visual.

The guests stood as I marched in.

I couldn't help but be blown away by the decorations.

Beautiful white lillies and blue flowers were atop pillars, that surrounded the aisle.

From the ceiling hung blue and white fabrics.

The Grand Hall was transformed.

The seats were on either side of the aisle.

The chandelier hung gracefully from the top.

There was a stage at the end of the aisle, where Zach stood.

Nothing else seemed to matter as I locked eyes with him.

I could hear the sound of gasps as the guests saw me, but I didn't feel self conscious.

I could only think about Zach.

He was in front of the altar, in an expensive looking tux.

It was the usual type of tux the groom wore, but looked as if Macey had also designed it.

His hair was the way I loved it.

His lips were turned up into a smile.

His eyes were shining, beautiful as ever. They were filled with happiness and love.

Beside him were Grant, Logan, and Jonas.

Across from them were Bex, Macey, and Liz.

My mom and Aunt Abby were on the left side.

Finally we were at the altar.

Zach was smiling like there was no tomorrow.

Joe handed me to Zach, as Zach said "Thank you."

Then he whispered in my ear, "You look beautiful. Just perfect, Gallagher Girl."

I smiled and said, "Ditto."

We walked up to the altar, to the awaiting priest.

I stole a glance at Zach only to see him wink at me.

I could only blush.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony." The priest said.

He went through the usual speech, and I could tell Zach was getting impatient.

Then it was his turn to say his vows.

He turned to me and held my hands in his, while he said, "Cameron Ann Morgan, I love you more than life itself. I promise to love you, respect you, and protect you everyday of forever, everyday of our life together. I can't live without you Gallagher Girl."

"With this ring, I wed thee." He slipped on the ring onto my third finger, where it would stay forever.

It was my turn now.

"Zachary Goode, eventhough your smirk can get annoying sometimes-"

He flashed his signature smirk, earning a few laughs from the audience, but I continued.

"I still love you. You've always been there for me, and I know and am sure I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise to love you, care for you, and always be your Gallagher Girl, as long as I shall live, Blackthorne Boy. "

"With this ring I wed thee." I slipped his wedding ring onto his ring finger.

The priest turned to Zach,

"Do you, Zachary Goode, take Cameron Ann Morgan to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Zach looked more intently at me, his eyes shining even more.

"I do."

The priest turned to me next, "And do you, Cameron Ann Morgan, take Zachary Goode, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

I couldn't be more sure of my answer as I said, "I do."

Zach smiled.

"Then with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Zach's left hand went to my neck, as his right hand went to my waist.

He pulled me in to kiss me, as my arms slipped around his neck,

I could hear the sounds of cameras clicking and people cheering.

We broke apart, and I said, "I love you Blackthorne Boy."

"I love you Gallagher Girl."

He kissed me again.

We faced the crowd as they broke into a louder applause.

Tears were silently streaming down my mom's face.

Zach held me by the waist, and whispered into my ear, "You ready for the party, Mrs. Goode?"

I smiled at the mention of my new last name.

"Only if you're by my side."

"Always."

We shared our third kiss as a married couple.

We came down from the altar, as people came up, taking pictures with us.

Then Macey went up to the stage and said, "Congratulations guys, now if everyone could please go outside so we could continue celebrating."

With that people filed out the doors.

Zach held onto me.

"Gallagher Girl, you look simply amazing."

"Zach you look great too."

Fianlly we walked out, and went to the back of the school.

There was no way the COC could get in, or interfere.

There were too many trained spies, and spies-in-training.

When we finally reached the back, I gasped.

It was beautiful.

There was a huge white tent outside, circular tables with white and blue fabrics and centerpieces.

Flowers adorned the whole place.

China plates were set.

Pillars with flowers and ribbons, there were even some ice sculptures as hearts, or "Zach and Cammie.'

Zach led me to our table.

As I saw everything, it was simple but held an elegant touch.

Macey was amazing!

Soon the food was served.

After we finished eating, and takingmore pictures, it was time for Zach and I's first dance.

There was room in the middle of all the tables, and we made our way there.

He took my hand, and put the other on my waist.

It was a sudden Deja Vu moment from when we danced in Madame Dabney's class.

_At the Beginning _by Richard Marx came on.

Zach and I danced to it, and I couldn't help but notice how true the words were.

"Cammie, I love you, and just like the song says, I'd always want to be with you than anything else."

"I love you too Zach.'

Soon the song ended and everyone appaluded.

We continued on, dancing with the guests, and then with each other.

Macey went to the microphone and announced it was time for cake.

Zach held my hand as I cut the cake, then fed me a piece while I did the same.

It was time for the toast.

We served our champagne glasses.

Macey along with Bex, and Liz went to the microphone.

"Well guys I just want to congratulate you on your new life together. I hope you enjoyed your wedding." Macey said.

"I love you both a lot, and I'm glad to see you two so happy, I wish you the best." Liz continued, with Macey's part.

"Congrats again, Now you really are our brother Zach. See you got lucky with Cam here, because she's simply amazing. But just like we warned you a long time agao-" suddenly Bex's voice got scarier "- if you ever hurt our sister, well you better run FAST. But congrats!" Bex smiled, and went down the stage.

Zach just smirked and said, "No probs Bex."

Then the guys came up, and said some speeches. Kinda similar to the girls, but didn't threaten me.

Grant didn't leave the stage though.

"So, Zach, as your best man, I guess I have to say a few words. So, when I met Zach, a long time ago, I thought he was an alright guy. We got along well, and soon enough were friends. Although he never did stop being mysterious, and a little weird. And the weird part is that, he would be surrounded by girls, like all the time! but he never paid attention to them." I smiled a bit at this. "and personally I was a bit worried about this. I thought he wasn't into the ladies."

The audience laughed, while Zach looked a bit frustrated. I only laughed at his expression.

"That is until he met you, Cammie. He just wouldn't shut up about you! I knew he was crazy for you, and was happy when he finally kissed you. I was happy that finally someone pulled me out of my doubts, thank you. I know he really loves you, Cam, so take care of him for me."

"I will Grant."

"Oh and Zach?" Grant asked.

"Yeah?"

"I love Cammie as a sister, and if you ever hurt her, the guys and I will be helping the girls hunt you down."

"Why does everyone threaten me?"

"Cheers for the couple!"

Then I remembered, I couldn't have any alcohol, I turned to Zach.

"Don't worry I put apple juice in your glass."

I smiled at him, then we crossed arms as we sipped our drinks.

My mom came up next.

"I just want to congratulate you two. My son, welcome to our family. I know you will take care of my daughter. I just want to wish you a long and happy life together. I love both of you, very much."

She came and hugged us both.

I turned to Zach and took his hand, leading up to the microphone.

"We just want to thank each one of you for coming. It really means alot. Thank you for sharing such a special day in our lives, today."

"Now, Cammie and I have a little announcement to make. See, I love her so much, and I couldn't wait to make her my bride. And in just six and a half months, our little family will grow. Yeah, Cammie's pregnant, and we're expecting a child. That wasn't the reason why I married her though. I would've married her anyways. I love her."

A chorus of "Aww's" errupted from the crowd.

We walked back to our seats, and were bombarded by them coming up and congratulating us.

After a while the guests started to leave, and students went to their dorms.

Zach said, " I'm sorry Cammie, but with everything going on, it is just too dangerous for us to go on a honeymoon. I'm sorry."

He looked down, but I held his chin and lifted it so he could see me.

"I know Zach. I really wouldn't want to put our baby's life in danger anyway. But, all I need is you. We can go, once it's safe for us. Righ now, I just need you. I'm happy with you, that's all I need."

He smiled and kissed me.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Macey came and said," Woah, Cammie come with me."

"Why?"

"I know you and Zach are just diying to end up in bed together, but I am not going to have you ruin that dress! so you have to change."

I sighed. Zach just had an amused face.

"But-"

"No buts young lady. You're going to change. Zach you can go change too, I don't think you need my help."

"Sorry Macey. I'm a happily married man, and have a smokin' hot and beautiful wife."

"You know what I mean Goode!"

"I know McHenry."

With that Macey dragged me away.

We went up to my room, and Bex and Liz were already there.

I started to undress.

They took off my veil, the pins from my hair, and all that other stuff.

They pushed me into the bathroom, and handed me an outfit.

"Do I really have to change? I mean really it'll be off in five minutes."

"Yes! you do!"

"Fine!"

I changed into it.

Now I was pretty used to wearing lingerie, thanks to Zach.

At least this time it came with a 'robe'.

I heard the door close, they probably left.

I brushed through my hair, and stopped to admire my ring.

I was now Cameron Ann Goode.

Lost in my trance, I didn't notice when someone walked behind me, and wrapped their arms around me.

But I knew it was Zach.

His scent filled my head.

I turned around and faced him. His arms still around me. We stayed like that for a bit, enjoying each other.

His right hand went around and touched my stomach.

"Baby's growing."

"I know, soon we'll be parents."

He kissed me.

"You and our baby, are the most important things in my life."

We kissed again.

Our arms wrapped tighter around each other.

He picked me up, and carried me to the bed.

He laid me gently, and said, as he was on top of me.

"Did I mention how beautiful you looked today, how amazing you look?"

"Yes, you did Zach."

"Well you are."

With that our wedding day came to a blissful end.

A/N: There you go! the wedding is done! It took me forever to write and upload this! I really want reviews! Please guys? Dont worry there still is more to the story. Its not done yet!


	47. Chapter 51

A/N: Many of you must've already read on my other story why I haven't updated. If you don't then I'll explain. My aunt passed away on Fourth of July. It's been a hard time, having to deal with that. When she left, it was as if my inspiration left as well. I haven't been able to write in my FanFiction notebook, so that's partly why I haven't updated this story. I'm sorry that I haven't updated as much as I wanted. My plan when I had finished the school year was to focus on my FanFic and family, and finish all my stories, but it didn't happen that way. It's been tough, and I hope you guys aren't extrremely mad. So here's a small chapter and sorry that it probably sucks. Thanks guys. Please review, and subscribe!

Cammie's POV:

_With that our wedding day came to a blissful end._

2 weeks later.

I woke up to sunlight streaming in through the window, and Zach laying on top of me.

His head was on my chest, while his right hand and leg were draped across my body.

My left hand, instinctively, went to caress his beautiful face.

My fingers played with his hair, now fully noticing how much longer his hair was than when we met. He would be needing a haircut soon.

The sunlight hit his face at the perfect angle. Illuminating and highlighting his angular face.

The natural tints in his hair could be seen.

The diamond in my wedding ring made a rainbow appear on his face, and I couldn't help but smile at the memory of our wedding.

His scent overwhelmed me, and my heart started to beat faster.

His right hand moved above my heart, and he lifted his head to the crook of my neck.

"You should calm down your heart rate, Cam."

He placed a chaste kiss on the nape of my neck.

"Morning, beautiful."

I pulled my hand away from his hair, but he grabbed my hand and touched it to his face.

"I liked it there."

"You were awake?"

"yup."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wanted to see what you would do, and well I was hoping for more, but your heart started to beat too fast, so I decided it was time to 'wake up'"

My face started to get hot, and I could imagine my face turning bright red at his 'more' comment.

His hand moved from my heart to trail over my body.

"I don't think I will ever get enough of you. You're so beautiful."

"Zach." I breathed.

"Well what do you want to do today? It's Saturday so we don't have classes."

His hand went to my back, and he gently put me on my side and pressed our naked bodies closer.

"Well we should probably get up, clean up, and eat breakfast. Then we can figure out what to do."

"Sounds like a good idea."

I got up and took a shower, and came out with a towel wrapped around my body.

Zach was in the shower, as I looked for something to wear.

I put on my undergarments, and was looking through my dresser.

The mirror was across from me, as I noticed something.

I walked up to it, examining myself in different angles and lights.

It wouldn't disappear.

My eyes started to water, tears forming at the corners of my eyes.

Zach came up behind me, and asked, "What's wrong?"

I grabbed his hand and put it over what was causing my tears.

He took a sharp intake of breath.

"It doesn't go away. Not in any light or angle. It really is there this time."

"Wow. That's the first physical proof that our baby's growing."

"I know, but I can't believe that it's already growing inside me."

"It's pretty hard."

"My baby bump is really there. Then I'm going to blow up like a balloon, and waddle everywhere."

"But I'll be there to help you waddle."

I turned around and hugged him.

"I love you."

"I love you too"

"We should get ready for today."

We broke apart, and I headed towards the dresser.

I looked back down to my baby bump, hugging it.

"So what are you going to wear?" A now fully clothed Zach asked.

I laughed.

"I have no idea. I'm too distracted and happy to think about what I'm going to wear."

"Well then I guess I'm going to have to choose for you."

"Fine." I seriously thought he was kidding until he pulled out articles of clothing and handed them to me.

He had chosen a yellow tanktop, a gray flowing cardigan, and some white short shorts. I looked at him in question, but he just smirked.

"Fine."

His smirk turned into a grin, and I put on the clothes.

We walked down to breakfast, I went to sit down while Zach grabbed our food.

The girls came and sat with me.

"What's up with you Cam? You look excited or something." Bex noted.

"I'll tell you when Zach gets here."

"Well you can tell us now." Macey said as Zach set our trays down.

I looked into his eyes and saw pure happiness and love.

He stood behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Well Cam's baby bump is finally here."

The girls squealed.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Bex said.

"Later! We're surrounded by people!"

"Fine" Liz said.

During breakfast Macey said she wanted to go shopping for my maternity clothes.

After breakfast, we went to my mom's office and told her the news.

She was really excited and touched the bump.

We got out, and I knew that if I didn't go show the girls soon, they would kill me.

Zach went with the guys.

As soon as they saw the bump, they squealed and jumped around.

I started to get tired so I headed back to my room.

I opened the door and saw Zach laying on the bed.

He started to get up as soon as he saw me come in.

I took a few steps in and closed the door behind me, when I got dizzy and lost my balance.

I started to fall backwards, when Zach caught me, and carried me over to the bed.

"Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"Just got dizzy, that's all. I lost my balance back there."

He pressed his hand to my forehead, and took my pusle.

"Well you don't have a fever."

"Zach, calm down. It's probably one of the side effects of the pregnancy. Just lie down next to me."

He smiled and laid down next to me, pulling me close to him."

"I don't want anything to happen to you, Cam."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Why?"

I looked at him in confusion, "Why what?"

"Why do you love me?"

"That's a really random question."

"Which you haven't answered."

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I know why I love you, but other than the vows, I want to know why you love me. And other than my good looks."

I rolled my eyes.

"Tell me."

"Well because you're you."

He signaled for me to go on.

"After Josh-" He winced a bit when I said his name. "- I didn't really want anything with guys, but you kept being there. The night Aunt Abby got shot, you offered me your jacket. You started to let me in. You even let me take it to England, because you cared. I love that you would get jealous of Jimmy. You protect me, and were even willing to die for me. You followed and came back for me. In your own way you saw me. You could've had any girl you wanted, and yet you chose me."

"You snuck your way into my heart and made me fall in love with you. I can share my whole life with you, and you know me. And you were right."

"Right about what?"

"You told me 'No you aren't, Gallagher Girl. But you will be.' You were reffering to me being over Josh, and now I am."

"I knew you would be."

"Why do you love me?"

"What's not to love?"

"Just answer it."

"You were so used to being the best, I loved to knock you off. You are so amazingly beautiful, and I love making you see that. From the first time I got to hold you, when we first danced in Madame Dabney's class, I knew you were the one for me. You know me and can relate to me. You've been through what I've been through. I love that you aren't really the girl that needs saving, but you always let me. The fact that you love me back, and always make me feel wanted, needed, and loved. I love giving you and seeing the pleasure I give you. How our bodies are perfect matches."

"That in the end you didn't care about who my mother was. That she didn't ruin me in your eyes. You still saw me for me, overlooking my mother. That I could be redeemed by your love."

My eyes were glistening, but he just kissed me.

"Thank you, Zach.''

He held me, my head under his chin.

"Thank the mission." I heard him say almost inaudibly.

I could hear his heart beat a bit faster and his body quickly tense then go back to normal.

He kissed me again, but it was more rushed.

He was nervous.

I pulled away.

I looked him in the eyes, and demanded, "What mission?"

In that instant I knew it was something he never wanted me to know.

A/N: Well there you go guys! Hope you enjoyed! If you read the whole story then you might know what Zach is going to tell Cammie. Well please review! Thank you for everything!


	48. Revelation

What The?

A/N: I don't blame you guys if you hate me. You all have the absolute right to, and I understand if you do. I'm not even sure when I last updated. Yet today I was overcome by a strong bout of sadness, and I'm afraid of falling into depression again. I picked up GG6, and I couldn't help but feel guilty that I hadn't updated, for some reason this story kept popping up, like "Wait, she's not pregnant?" and that's when I slapped myself and told myself to just write something. I honestly still know how I want this story to end, and I can remember loving this story and writing every day, and I need that passion back. So without further ado, her is the longest awaited chapter.

Zach's POV:

Cammie had asked me what the Mission was.

In a moment of stupidity it slipped out.

I had sworn to myself that I would never let her know or find out about it.

She would hate me.

She will hate me.

I can see in her eyes that she's not going to let this go.

She wants the truth.

"What?"

I'm hoping I can buy time, and if I'm extremely good, maybe change the subject.

"Zach, I heard you. what is this mission?"

"Cam it's nothing-"

"Don't tell me it's nothing. I know it's something. Zach, what is this mission?"

"Cam.."

"What are you hiding from me?"

"Don't-"

"No, you don't Zach. What haven't you told me?"

"It really is nothing."

"Don't you dare lie to me!"

"Cam-"

"Please. Just tell me."

"I can't."

"Why not?" I could see her getting extremely impatient and mad.

"It's classified."

"Zachary Goode, I don't care if it's classified. I want to know why you said 'Thank the mission' what is this mission?" She continued to press on.

"I don't want to lose you."

"Zach.."

"No Cammie. I love you. I'm not going to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me. Please I just need to know."

"I promised myself you would never know."

"I need to know."

"You're going to hate me. I know it."

"I love you."

"Cam... I... I was assigned a mission." I knew that if I continued I would lose her, she'd hate me. I looked into her eyes, and knew that she needed to know the truth.

She needed to know what she had married.

"My mother assigned me to romance a girl. See she was important to the Circle. I didn't know why. All I knew was that I had to get her to fall in love with or to distract her so she wouldn't become a problem. At first I thought it was no big deal, I would complete my mission and go on to the next one. It wasn't going to be any different from all the other missions, at least it wasn't supposed to be.

I began to read her profile and began studying her. I thought it would be a bit of challenge but nothing I couldn't handle. I wasn't going to fail."

"Zach.. who is-"

"No, there's more to it."

"ohh"

"In the beginning I was doing well. She began to get distracted me, and I would get under her skin, and tease her, slowly trying to become present in her life.

but something happened that I never thought would."

"What does this have to do with us?"

"I fell in love with her."

I heard a sharp intake of breath, as Cam put the pieces together. She was the girl.

"So.. I was just a mission to you?"

"No, I love you Cam."

"Don't. Zach don't."

"Cam, this is why I didn't want you to know. I knew you would hate-"

"Hate you?! Did I ever mean anything to you? Was our marriage just a lie? Did any of this mean to you? Does our baby even mean something to you?" her tone was accusing, I knew it would be like this.

I reached out to touch her, but she quickly jerked away and got up from the bed.

"Don't touch me."

"Gallagher Girl,"

"Don't call me that."

"Cam, listen to me."

"No, why should I listen to you? You lied to me the whole time! I never meant anything to you!"

"I love you. I love our baby, I chose to marry you. I left the Circle, and all of that for you."

"No you didn't."

"It started out as a mission, but i ended up falling for you-"

"Don't lie to me. Zach, how could you? I trusted you, I... I fell for it."

"No, Cam, listen to me" I grabbed her by the shoulders, she was resisting.

"Get off of me."

"Baby, I knew I couldn't tell you."

"Zach, I can't trust you. I... I don't know about you." Tears were now streaming down her face.

"No Gallagher Girl, don't. Don't do this."

"Get out Zach." I heard her whisper.

That's when I knew I would lose her.


	49. Chapter 53

A/N: You all can hate me, I totally understand. Here is the longest awaited chapter.

Zach's Point of View:

After Cammie told me to leave, I knew it would take a miracle to get her to trust me again.

Damn. My mom just keeps ruining things for me. She ruined my childhood and now she was ruining my chance at true happiness.

I should have told Cammie the truth earlier, but then she may have never become my wife. But now things are uncertain. What if she wants a divorce? What if she never lets me see our baby? No. NO. I need to fix this. I need help.

I quickly went to Cammie's old room. As soon as I knocked, Macey opened the door.

"I need your help."

Macey let me in and as soon as Bex saw me she said, "What the hell did you do Goode?"

"Yeah, you look like hell. Is Cammie alright?" asked Macey worriedly.

"Is it the baby?" asked Liz.

"The baby is fine. I messed up really badly. I need your help to fix it."

"Where's Cammie- what did you do Zach?" Bex always could read me a lot easier than the rest.

"I-uhh. I slipped up, and told Cammie something I should have said a lot sooner."

"What did you say?" Macey asked threateningly.

"I really need your help-" Macey cut me off, "Tell us what happened."

"Before I tell you guys, I need you to promise me you'll help me."

"That depends on what happened." Bex said.

"I thought so. Well before you guys decide to help me, or kill me, I need you guys to listen to everything, so no interruptions."

"Go on."

I took a deep breath and began recounting what had just happened a few minutes ago. I could tell they wanted to kill me when I told them why I had begun to talk to Cammie. I couldn't blame them. I wanted to kill myself as well. By the end of it all I could see was angry glares.

"Why the hell should we help you, after everything you just told us?!" Bex screamed.

"I know. Our relationship didn't start out well. But I do love her! I'm on _your _side. I turned my back on my mother and everything she taught me for her. I love her and our baby more than anything. I would die for them. I understand why you wouldn't want to help me, you have every right not to, but you have to see that it's not a mission to me anymore. It started out that way but not anymore. Use the truth serum on me, hell, even torture me if you don't believe me, but I love Cammie. I can't live without her. I don't care if I have to beg her for the rest of my life; I need to be with her. Please."

I had never begged anyone for anything. I hoped that they would help me.

"Oh my god. You seriously think we're going to help _you_after everything-" Bex started.

"I'll help you." said Macey.

"WHAT? Macey, why should we help him? He hurt our best friend! Does that mean nothing to you?" Bex was beyond angry.

Macey shook her head. "This isn't normal. I have never seen a guy like this. I've never seen a guy so broken, not like this. He's begging. He's not lying. Just look at his eyes Bex. His eyes show just how much she means to him. Even though he doesn't really deserve it, he should be allowed to make Cam happy. You know how much he means to her. This isn't just about Zach. It's about Cammie and the baby too. They deserve to be happy. I'm going to help him because it's the right thing to do. I'm sure Liz would let us use her truth serum if you still don't believe his feelings are real and sincere."

Bex didn't look all that sure. She paced for a bit, and I kept on watching her.

She suddenly stopped, and turned to face me.

"If you ever hurt her again, I swear I will kill you."

Relief swept through me. Just as I began to open my mouth to explain what I had in mind to convince Cammie to forgive me, I felt a hard punch to my jaw.

"That was for hurting her." Bex said. A satisfied smirk on her face.

I rubbed my jaw, and said, "I deserved that."

"So what's the plan Goode?" Macey asked.

"I need you guys to talk to her. Calm her down first and make sure she's okay. I want to talk to her. I need to convince her I love her and it's not an act. I'm going to have to ask you guys to bring her here so she can see Liz inject me with her truth serum. You guys are going to ask me whatever you need to so she can see I'm not lying."

"That won't work." Macey said with a shake of her head.

"But it's a start. Cam's going to see that he's not lying. I mean no one has resisted my truth serum. She may not believe you at first, but she's going to have to after analyzing everything." Liz explained.

"I know it's a long shot, but I'm going to take it. Like I said, I'm going to do anything to earn her trust back."

"Alright Bex, let's go get Cammie. Liz get your truth serum."

Bex walked out of the room, while Liz went to get her truth serum.

Before she could walk out, I called her and as she turned to face me, I said, "Thank you Macey, for believing me. I can't thank you enough."

"Don't thank me just yet. She hasn't forgiven you yet. But I can tell you really love her. I love her like a sister and I'd do anything for her and her happiness, so don't screw this up."

"I won't."

With that she walked out.

I felt entirely nervous. I didn't know exactly how this was going to play out. I just needed her to believe me.

Five minutes had passed. Then ten minutes.

Liz was back, and was setting up her things. Fifteen minutes passed.

Something seemed off. Something wasn't right. They should be here by now.

I had to keep reminding myself to calm down. She needs time after all.

Half an hour passed, and by then my nerves were all over the place.

Macey ran into the room, and in that moment I could tell something went horribly wrong.

My world began to fall apart even more as I heard her say,

"She's gone."


	50. Chapter 54

A/N: You all can hate me, I totally understand. Here is the longest awaited chapter. I am trying to post every week now, but I want to know if you guys are still interested in these stories. I will either be posting for **Time Changes **or **What The? ** Please review guys! It helps me know that you are interested and it keeps me motivated! Thank you, and Enjoy!

Zach's Point of View:

"She's gone."

Cam POV:

I knew that I couldn't stay locked up in my room. I had to go out an clear my head, there had to be a better explanation of what was happening.

I walked out of my room, and made sure that no one was in the hallway. I started to make my way to a secret passageway that led me out of the grounds. Luckily they hadn't found this one, so it could still be used.

Then, out of nowhere, Mick appeared in the hallway.

"Hey Cammie! How are you?"

"Oh hey Mick, I'm good."

"Where are you going?"

"I was just going to the library to meet Liz." I said as I lied smoothly through my teeth.

"Oh that's nice. Well I'll see you later."

With that she walked away. I had to be more careful, I couldn't risk anyone else seeing me. I just wanted to be alone.

I found the passageway and snuck through. I kept walking until I was near Roseville. I started walking through the streets and ended up in the gazebo. It was amazing how things changed. Nothing was ever really guaranteed.

I walked around until I found some place to sit. I couldn't wrap my mind around the idea that Zach had lied.

It made a bit of sense, at least for when we met. He always was cryptic and knew too much about me, but of course he would, I was his mission. He had to know his target.

I don't understand how he could fake it for so long. I understand him trying to get closer to me, to gain my trust, but why would he date me and marry me? Why would he sleep with me, and declare his love, or even acknowledge our baby?

He ready knew that I had no information that he didn't already have. There was honestly no good reason for him to marry me. None. At least not any that could possibly be convenient for the Circle.

I wanted to believe that he didn't do it for the mission. I wanted to believe that he loved me.

I didn't know how long I was there, but I knew that I should've done a perimeter check, like I was trained to do. If I had, i wouldn't have been so surprised when I heard a voice from the shadows say, "Well, well, well, if it isn't my daughter-in-law." She walked out of the shadows until she was a few feet in front of me.

I fixed my features to mask my surprise. "What do you want?"

"Now, now, I don't think those are the manners they teach you at the Gallagher Academy. Is it a crime to meet my new daughter? By the way, where is my son?"

"He's at the pharmacy." I lied smoothly.

She turned around and I took the opportunity to look for ways to escape. I could run through the two buildings on my right, but there was no way to know how many men she had as back up, in the area.

Her voice broke through my planning, "You know, somehow I don't believe that."

"Well it's true. He's going to be back here any minute." I hoped that she would believe this, and leave.

"No, he's not. See I don't think he's even here. I mean, why would he ever leave his pretty little bride all by herself?" While she still had her back turned, I took the chance to grab a handful of dirt to throw at her, so she'd be distracted.

"I don't think Zachy would ever leave you all by yourself, unless you left. Zach's too possessive of you, he would never leave you alone. So why did you leave, Cammie? Oh, and don't even think about throwing that dirt."

She turned around and I thought I had schooled my features to show my indifference, but her smirk proved that she didn't buy it. "Why did you leave?"

"I already told you, Zach's at the pharmacy. I didn't leave."

She shook her head and moved her hand. Next thing I knew, I was surrounded by ten giant guys. "I don't appreciate you lying to me." She turned around again and waved her hand.

"Get her."

Even though I knew there was almost no chance of escaping, I had to try. I round house kicked one guy, then punched another in the face. It was to no use, because then two of them lunged at me and threw me on the ground. They grabbed me and placed a dirty rag over my mouth.

The last thought I had was of Zach and our baby.

A/N: Please review!


	51. Chapter 55

A/N: You all can hate me, I totally understand. Here is the longest awaited chapter. I am trying to post every week now, but I want to know if you guys are still interested in these stories. I will either be posting for **Time Changes **or **What The? ** Please review guys! It helps me know that you are interested and it keeps me motivated! Thank you, and Enjoy!

Do you guys watch The Walking Dead? If you guys do, in this week's episode, I swear I saw the Gallagher Girl books in the episode. When Carl falls, and he lands on some books, if you pause it, you can see a white book with a pink bound, and then a red book with black bound, and they extremely resemble the Gallagher Girl books. Does anyone else notice it? Or am I just too obsessed with this series?

Cammie POV:

The last thought I had was of Zach and our baby.

Zach POV:

As I heard those words, I could feel everything collapsing.

I stormed out of the room and ran to our room.

"Cammie!?" No response.

I went to the bathroom and looked around, then I went to our closet.

"Cammie?"

No response.

"Zach, "

"Macey, are you sure she's gone?" The fear was evident in my voice, and I stormed out of the room. I started down the hallway when I heard Macey say,

"She's not in the library, or in the Grand Hall. Bex is checking in some of the passageways. Liz didn't see her in the labs. I already checked the sub levels."

"Someone had to have seen her. She can't just disappear!"

"Zach, right now you just have to -"

"Do. Not. Tell. Me. To. Calm. Down."

"Well you have to. For Cam and the baby's sake."

"Oh god. Our baby."

"Don't worry we'll find her."

Macey started down the hallway, toward one of Cam's favorite passageways. I followed her, but we found no one inside.

"Should we tell Rachel?"

"Not yet. If we find her in the next half hour, then no. If we don't, then we're going to have to go looking for her."

"Looking for who?" asked Mick.

I looked at Macey, who shrugged her shoulders but answered, "Cammie."

"Oh I saw her about an hour ago."

"Where!? Where did you see her?"

She gave me a worried and surprised look, probably because of the tone of my voice.

"Uh.. I saw her in this hallway. She told me she was heading to the library to meet Liz."

I was about to start running to the library, when I heard Macey speaking again.

"Did you notice anything off about her? Was she carrying anything with her?"

"She wasn't carrying anything with her. She did seem a little sad and nervous, but I thought it just had to do with the baby. Is everything okay?"

"She's gone."

"Roseville."

"What?"

"Cam has always wanted to feel normal. If she's not in the mansion, then check Roseville. She would be there."

"Thanks Mick."

I started once again toward the library. Macey fell into step with me, and soon enough we were looking through the library for Cammie.

No sign of her.

Then Liz appeared at the door.

"Any sign of her?"

"She's not in the mansion."

Then Bex walked in.

"Haven't found her."

I walked over to the nearest wall and banged my hand against the wall. I was so stupid. I should've known that she would react like this.

"guys?" Liz's soft voice was laced with fear.

"Yeah?"

"I just traced out her location."

"What? Where is she at?"

I walked over to where she had her laptop set up.

On the screen was a blinking dot in the midst of buildings.

It was the Gazebo.

Relief washed over me, she was safe.

"Liz, can you access ground view? Tap into some ATM or street camera?" asked Bex

She gave Bex an incredulous look, but answered with a yes.

She began typing away, and soon enough we had an image.

What we saw next though made my blood run cold.

A/N: Please review!


	52. Captured

A/N: I am trying to post every week now, but I want to know if you guys are still interested in these stories. I will either be posting for **Time Changes **or **What The? ** Please review guys! It helps me know that you are interested and it keeps me motivated! Thank you, and Enjoy!

Zach POV:

What we saw next though made my blood run cold.

Cammie.

That was all i could think as I saw her being attacked by ten different guys and my mother.

She was trying to fight back but she was overpowered. They placed a rag over her mouth and then she was dragged into a car.

"Track it."

"I'm not letting them get away," Liz's voice was sure.

"Get Rachel."

Cammie's mom, along with other faculty came in record time. We filled them in on everything that had happened.

"What do you mean she was taken? How could you let this happen?!" screamed Solomon.

"Look, we can beat up Goode later, but right now we need to find Cammie."

"They're taking her to a warehouse."

"Let's go."

As we drove to the warehouse, we went over what we would do.

Solomon, Bex, Rachel, and I would break into the warehouse through the front while Buckingham, Macey, and Dabney would go in through the back.

Liz would stay in the van and make sure alarms would sound in case, as well as track any other movements.

It took an hour to get there, but it seemed like an eternity.

I knew what my mother would do to her. I had seen her do it dozens of times.

I focused on Cammie's face to prevent me from lashing out at anyone.

I hated my mother, there was noting good about her. If she had touched a single hair on Cammie's head, I would kill her.

Cammie's POV:

I woke and saw that I was tied up in a chair.

My eyelids felt heavy and my head was swimming in a thick fog.

"Good, you're awake. Hope you don't mind answering a few questions. Actually, I don't care if you mind, you're going to answer them, while we wait for them to load the van. Now, where is my son?"

I stayed silent.

"Where is Zach?"

Nothing came out of my mouth.

She slapped me across the face, and it stung, but I made no noise.

"I asked you a question! Answer me."

"You're a bitch."

She slapped me again.

"You're a lying, manipulative, evil bitch."

"I didn't ask for flattery. Now, where is my son?"

Once again, I kept my mouth shut.

"Did you really run out on him?"

_Keep quiet. Keep quiet. _

"I always thought he would be the one to run out on you. It was after all, part of the plan."

I couldn't help but wince at her words.

"Ahh, so you do know about it then?"

I stayed quiet.

"Hmm, so that's why you left. Yes, Zach was originally supposed to get information out of you. He was supposed to use you, and then throw you away. He was supposed to inherit all of this, it was part of the plan. He was supposed to become the next leader, but I underestimated you. It was supposed to be an easy mission for him, to comfort you, to be there for you, anything to gain your trust. You fell for it. But then, he fell for you. It's your fault he turned away from me.

It's your fault he left me. He left his destiny. He was going to be great, and instead he decided to help you, to be with you." She said the last part with clear disgust.

Zach loved me.

_She lies._

But she wouldn't lie about this, would she? She spoke with so much venom. It had to be real. I willed it to be true.

"And then he married you. But no matter, once I get rid of you, you will no longer be a threat to me, the circle, or my son."

"Zach will never go back to you!"

"Ahh, but we'll see about, won't we? He'll realize that his true place is here, with the Circle."

"No, it's not" a voice rang out.

"Zach" I breathed out.

"Stop them."

Men lunged at Solomon, my mom, Zach and everyone else. I didn't see where they had come from, but I was grateful that they had.

They were fighting two people at once.

Zach's mom picked me up from the chair by my hair and started to drag me, I couldn't help but yelp at the pain from my scalp.

"Let her go!"

"No, I don't think so."

One of her men came forward and helped her drag me to the awaiting van.

Before they could get me in the car, the man was knocked back, and I saw Zach standing over him.

He started toward his mother but she dodged his advances.

Solomon then came and helped Zach, "Get Cammie."

While Solomon faced off with Catherine, Zach helped me.

He untied me and helped me get up.

"Are you and the baby okay?"

"Yeah."

Just as he lifted me up, I heard a blow behind me.

One of Catherine's men had blown a hole behind the wall, and the explosion had thrown us off.

Zach didn't drop me, but we did fall, he rolled so that I didn't hit the floor.

I looked over and saw Solomon on the floor. Catherine was in the van, unaffected.

She had a crazed look, "baby?"

Before we could get up, the door slid to a close and they were driving off.

The men left behind continued to fight, but were eventually knocked out.

"Cam? Are you okay?" Zach held me, I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Yeah," I managed to say.

"Cammie!" I looked up to see my mom and best friends crowding over me.

"I'm fine."

They helped me into the van, and as we rode back, I let my head lay on Zach's shoulder.

He hadn't just married me. He did love me.

The remaining drugs in my system tried to claim me, but I fought it. Exhaustion also threatened me.

"Go to sleep, Gallagher Girl."

"I love you."

The last thing I heard was Zach say "I love you" and felt him hold me closer.

A/N: Please review!


End file.
